A Wager on Love
by Baby Shadow
Summary: This story is set back in the 1800’s where Lady Relena is a heiress to the title Viscountess and Lord Heero is the Marquess of Milbrook, the son of the Duke of Hyden.Heero is then wagered to see if he can make Relena fall in love with him. Read and Review
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own GW or any of its characters.

A/N: This story is not under the same Gundam story and the characters will be a little…well a lot out of character. I have changed their names a bit, but don't their still the same people you know and love. Bear with me. Hope you like it

Title: The Wager on Love

Genre: Historical Romance

Summary: This story is set back in the 1800's where Lady Relena is a heiress to the title Viscountess and Lord Heero is the Earl of Milbrook, the son of the Duke of Hyden. They have met once before when they were only children and years later are reunited at a ball. Heero is then wagered to see if he can make Relena fall in love with him. While Relena on the other hand is trying to stay away from him because of his slight scandalous reputation. But when Heero accepted the wager he wasn't trying to find love but love ended up finding him. Now he's not wagering anymore, and he wants the real deal. Relena Haverson.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The seven year old heiress sat quietly in the chair next to her mother holding her hands tightly together. Looking around the room she noticed the older matrons laughing and cooing at the other end of the room. She looked up at her mother, with her still blond hair high in a bun away from the nap of her neck. She didn't notice the woman who approached them. 

"Lady Haverson" the woman said with a sparkle in her eye. Her mother stood and so did she.

"Lady Milbrook, how lovely it is to see you again." Lady Haverson hugged the woman.

"And the some to you, don't you look delightful tonight" Her mother blushed. She was always a sincere and light-hearted woman and everyone told her so.

"Speaking of delightful, you look positively radi…" the conversation faded out as the little girl caught sight of a boy standing in front of her not more then five feet. He was not to much older than her, about 11 or 12 and was well dressed. They stared at each other, just taking in each others presence. Yet she noticed the unusual color of his eyes. They were blue but… then she remembered her blue rug that her uncle had gotten for her in Persia last time he was there. Yes, his eyes were Persian blue. She blushed and looked up at her mother.

"Oh my, my apologies. This is my son Heero, he is to be to next Duke of Milbrook" Lady Milbrook spoke as her son took a gentlemen's bow taking Lady Haverson's hand.

"Lady Haverson so nice to make your acquaintance" he said before kissing Lady Haverson's gloved hand.

"What a well-mannered young man. It's nice to make your acquaintance indeed." Then turning to her daughter said.

"This here is my darling daughter, Miss Relena" Relena curtsied and said.

"How do you do, M' Lady, Heero"

From there on the conversion led, until the Millbrook's departed. Relena's mother turned to straighten her dress, kneeling before her stated.

"Now wasn't that a nice young men" Relena just watched him. She didn't know what to think of him yet.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it so far. I'm writing it novelty style so the chapters may be a little bit shorter than usual. I'm sorry. Well R&R. Thanks 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

* * *

12 years later (1808, London)

* * *

Heero stared at the cards in his hands, then at the players. This was taking way too much time. He had things to do. His Mother had traveled from his estate in the country to visit him, and that was two months ago. Every since his father, the old Duke of Milbrook died two years ago, she was frightfully lonely. Therefore visiting every so often, and with every visit he would get a talk about his rakish ways. 

"Hey Heero, are you going to play or think about nothing all day" He snapped back to reality and played his winning cards.

"Aww not again" His best friend, Duo Maxwell, the Marquis of Maxwell groaned as he threw down his cards. Heero smiled and rose from his seat.

"Hey where are you going where not done yet" Trowa, the Earl of Barton said gathering up all the cards Duo had just flung on the whist table.

"I've got to go. Oh and I'll be collecting my wagers from each of you soon." He collected his hat and cain and headed to the door.

"See you tonight" he breathed over his shoulder, just before exiting the club. He placed his hat on his head and headed down the street.

"G'day M' Lord" said his coachman who was waited for him just at the end of the street.

"Good Evening Dunham" he replied and the old coachmen opened the coach door for him.

"Where to M' Lord" he said before closing the door behind his master.

"Home"

"At once" Dunham said lifting the reins and sending the horses on there way.

Heero Milbrook was known to almost everyone in London as somewhat of a rake, but in truth he was not. He did keep a mistress from time to time but what man in London didn't. At least he wasn't married and with his mother currently staying at his town house there was no way he could keep a mistress, which didn't bother him so much. It was nice to have some peace and quiet but Heero didn't mind the rumors so much. He didn't plan on settling down anytime soon, so until then…..

* * *

Lady Relena sat in the morning drawing  
room with her two best friends, Lady Hilde and Lady Catherine, Cat or Cathy for short.

"Well I didn't like it. It was positively boring" Lady Hilde stated.

"It was no such thing, it was a masterpiece. Shakespeare is the greatest play writer there ever was." Cat replied sipping the hot honey and peppermint tea in her hands.

"What every you say, Cathy. What do you think, Relena" All eyes where on her now.

"Well… I thought it was quite boring actually. Truthfully, I never really liked plays much" She declared folding her hands in her lap.

"See" Hilde gleamed. "Boring" Relena and Cat couldn't help but laugh.

"M' Ladies" Relena's maid, Kara stated "There's a gentlemen here to see you"

"Oh, that must Trowa, Let him in" Cathy shyed.

A moment later Trowa Barton, the Earl of Barton Catherine's husband stepped into the room. He took up the title at the age of 18 and 8 years later he married Catherine, the daughter of a well Army General.

"Good Evening Ladies" He took his place by his wife, and leaned down and kissing her.

"Good Evening, beautiful" Cat blushed and pushed him off, but accepted his hand as she stood.

"Relena, Hilde you've met my scoundrel of a husband."

"Very nice to met each of you"

"Yes we met at Lady Cornell's banquet last year" Relena stated as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Yes same here, but he doesn't sound at all like a scoundrel to me" Hilde blushed.

"Oh that's what you say now" Cathy wrapped her hand around his arm. "But you should have seen how much reforming I had to do, to get him this way." She smiled up at him, for he was a good 7 inches taller.

"It's all true" he grinned kissing her again.

"Now Lady Relena, Lady Hilde I must take my leave. I need to get this so called man home. But you are going to Lady Whitman's Ball tonight are you not? It's the talk of the Season, is it not?"

"Yes we'll be there. Take care both of you" Hilde said. As they exited the room, Hilde turned to Relena.

"Wouldn't it be so wonderful to married" she smiled. "They look so happy"

"Yes, it would. Seeing them so happy makes me jealous, not of them mind you, but of what they have." Relena sighed.

Taking her hand Hilde voiced "Don't worry we'll have our turn, just you wait and see"

* * *

A/N: Like it, I command you to like it. Well, Read and Review for now at least. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

* * *

The Duke of Milbrook stepped down from his carriage dressed in his best. He entered the large house and handed the groomsmen his coat and hat. And that was when he spotted the Marquis of Maxwell and Mr. Winner, one the riches men in London, another friend of his. He made his way to them, joining them before they entered the ball room. They entered and looked around. Then moved to far end of the room toward the ball's hostess, Lady Whitman.

Heero wasn't really looking forward to meeting her. She was a very stubborn, pushy and plump woman and she got her way with everything when it came to her husband at least. But she could throw one hell of a Season Ball.

"Gentlemen, Welcome" She said kissing each on the cheek. "I'm so glad you could come"

"And were glad we were invited" Mr. Winner said bowing and kissing her hand.

Lady Whitman blushed and turned to the women next her.

"Have you met my daughter, Victoria" Heero looked at her, starting with her feet and moved his way up. She had a nice round face, with dark long hair like her mother. And like her mother was also looking for a title.

"Yes, we met last years at the outing to the country"

"Oh yes I remember now. It's nice to see you again, M' Lord" She curtsied and batted her lashed and flashed a heart breaking smile. This…was going to be very interesting.

* * *

Relena stood with a group of women near the buffet table nibbling now and then on some crackers while sipping on some champagne.

"Now I know why this is considered the ball of the Season. It's gorgeous" Hilde stated downing a glass of London's finest.

"Yes it is quite beautiful"

"Speaking of beautiful" the voice came from behind. They all turned with haste.

"Oh, Lord Foxworth"

"I did not mean to scare you ladies"

"Don't worry about it." Lady Dorothy replied.

"Thank you" Turning back to Relena he voiced. "You look absolutely radiate as always."

Her dress was made of a peach colored silk and ribbon that lay low on her bosom but high to not reveal unwanted cleavage and clung not to tightly to her hour glass figure. Her long wavy sand blond was held high on her head by a peach diamond encrusted comb that was given to her by her father on her last birthday. He took her hand and kissed it slowly and something turned in her stomach.

"Thank you Lord Foxworth"

"Julian, please"

"Ok… Julian"

"Well, I must go to see to Lady Whitman. Lady Relena I was wondering…may I call on you tomorrow"

"Yes you may"

"Well, I'll take my leave. Good evening, Ladies" All three of them started after him, then Hilde turned to face Relena"

"What?"

"That man is pursuing you"

"No he is not. Me and Juli… Lord Foxworth are only friends"

"You may think so but he def… Oh my Lord"

"What, what is it" Dorothy asked, noticing the look on Hilde's face.

Both turned to see what had got Hilde using the dear lord's name in vain.

They turn toward the doors and there stood three men, all very handsome, but one…

"Is he for real" Hilde gawked

"I don't know but I want to find out" Dorothy stated

"Dorothy!" Relena said shocked"

"What, we were all thinking it, I'm just the one who said it"

"Can a man really be that handsome? Look at those eyes and his face. Could any one's bone structure be any more perfect?" Hilde purred looking at him while he and his friends talked to Lady Whitman.

Relena looked closely at the man in question and found that he was truly a very handsome man. Probably the best looking she had ever seen.

"Oh where have you been all my life" Dorothy cooed.

"Oh stop it. You two are acting like you've never seen a man before"

"Not one that beautiful" Hilde replied "And his friend in the Green tail coat is not bad either."

"Well, neither is the blond one. He has such an adorable face."

"Look at you two. You remind me of two love struck school girls." Relena sighed looking at the gentlemen again. _Yes beautiful indeed._

"Good Evening" It was Catherine.

"Thanks Goodness, Cat. Take me away from these love stuck puppies" Relena said taking Cathy's hands.

"What's going on?" She asked surprised

"Catherine, do you know who those fine gentlemen are" Dorothy said pointing.

Cathy studied them for a moment then spoke "Oh yes, the blond one is Mr. Winner, he doesn't have a title but his wealth is enormous. The one with the long brown hair is Duo Maxwell, the Marquis of Maxwell and last but not least is the number one scoundrel himself, Heero Milbrook, the duke of Milbrook, he is the total package. He's got wealth a lot of it, looks and he's a very nice man once you get to know him."

"**That **is the notorious rake, Heero Milbrook"

"And how, pray tell do you know all of this?" Relena asked.

"Well, they are all Trowa's friends of course. I did tell you that Trowa use to be quite the scoundrel."

"Yes you did" Relena stated.

"Well I'll have him any day" Hilde uttered

"Well that day may of came and gone. Look whose going in for the kill. Little Miss Victoria" Dorothy snarled.

"Isn't her Season over…yet?

"It's not over until the fat lady sings and her mother's not singing any time soon."

"Dorothy Malcolm!" Catherine voiced

"Like I said you were just thinking it and I said it"

They burst into polite laughter.

"Well I wouldn't. And ruin my reputation" Relena stared after him.

"He's not as big a rake as the rumors portray him to be. Like I said he is actually quite the gentlemen."

"Gentlemen or not rumors start from truths so it can not be that far way, right"

"That's true" Hilde agreed.

* * *

"A wager" Lord Milbrook spoke.

"Yes, I said that you could court any single young women in her and Winner here says you can't"

"What" Heero snarled.

"Oh come on, it wouldn't be to first time that I've wagered on you"

"Well, it's your last" Heero sipped the champagne and looked away catching the eyes of a young girl from have way across the room. She batted her lashes at him and turned away giggling to her friends. She had to be joking. She was no more than 17 and probably hadn't even come out yet for her first season.

"Why not, don't tell me actually scared? "

"Oh don't start this. You know I can get whom ever I wish"

"Prove it" Duo voiced

"Prove it?"

"Yes prove it!" Quatra cheered

Determination rose on Heero's face. He had never backed down from a wager and her was certainly not going to start now.

"Fine" he shook Duo and Quatra's hand. "Just pick the _Lady_."

"Okay" Duo and Quatra got together.

"How about Lady Blacksmith"

"No, Heero would shot us"

"Then Miss Victoria"

"I don't think so. He can barely stand her, more less her mother"

"Then it has to be Lady Hilde" Quatra muttered.

"No I have my sight set on that one"

"Ahh, okay then. Good Luck"

"Thank you my good sir" Duo scan the sea of young single woman and his eye catch Lady Haverson.

"How about Lady Haverson" Quatra looked her over.

"She looks nice enough, sure why not"

Heero rolled his eyes at the two men in front of him. How did he always get himself into this sort of situation?

"Are you two buffoons ready?"

"Yes we are."

"And…" Heero stated his patients growing thin.

"We have chosen Lady Relena Haverson."

"Lady Relena Haverson" The name sounded familiar. "Who is she?" he asked.

"Apparently a friend of Lady Barton" Duo said pointing at the two ladies across the room. Once he focused on her face, it al became clear.

"No, not her"

"Why? Do you know her?"

"Yes I know her"

"Oh is she a special friend of yours. In that case this should be easy for you"

"No it's that, it's just that…"

"It's what, Heero?" Duo urged him on.

"It's just that when we met before a long time when we were still kids."

"Oh… this just got interesting" Quatra voiced.

"Then what's the problem, it was a long time ago" Duo replied.

"It's just that…"

"Well you agreed that we could pick any woman, and we pick Lady Haverson. If you decline you must pay each of us one hundred and twenty pounds."

Heero thought for a moment. He could definitely use is relationship with Lady Haverson to his advantage but…

"Fine, I'll do it."

"So shall we begin?" Duo said stalking off in the direction of the woman in question.

* * *

A/N: I'm working hard. Hope you like it. Please let me know. Thanks. 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Relena laughed. How could she not. Catherine and Hilde were once again surrounding her. With them and Dorothy of course it was always fun.

"So she shot him"

"No…"

"Yes she shot him in the back when she walked in on him and the maid."

"Did she shoot the maid as well?"

"She never got the chance, the maid fled before she could reload the pistol."

"The maid was the smart one, now Lady Shelly is in prison for the murder of her husband. She never even produced an heir." Once again laughter was among them.

"Oh no…" Hilde murmured ducking behind Relena.

"What is it Hilde"

"It's Lord Davidson, I promised him a waltz, I'll see you later" With that Hilde disappeared into the dense crowd, which again brought out giggles from the two woman.

"Well that was very interesting" Cat sighed.

"Indeed, it was"

"Lady Barton" Before she turned she knew who it was.

"How many times must I say, call me Catherine"

They both turned to face three young Lords.

"Just one more I pray" A smile formed on her face as Lord Maxwell bent to kiss her hand.

"It's always a pleasure, and I see you've brought friends. Lord Milbrook, Mr. Winner"

"It's lovely seeing you again, and who is your lovely friend." Lord Milbrook kissed her hand as well.

"Oh do mind me, this my dear friend is Lady Relena Haverson, heiress to Haverson Manor."

Heero held her hand "How delightful to make acquaintance again" he said as he place a soft kiss on her glove, while her continued to hold her gaze.

"Again, My Lord"

"So you don't remember our first meeting"

"Relena, I didn't know you were acquainted with Lord Milbrook" Cathy grinned.

"Well, I'm not to sur…" His name was familiar but from where.

"Don't you remember? Our mothers introduced us. It was a while back" he studied her face for a moment. When it lit up he smiled.

"Oh yes, now I recall. It has been many years.11 or 12, as a matter of fact."

"So long, you must have been nothing more than children at the time." Duo implied

"Well it's grand to see you two reunited." Cathy gleamed.

"Yes it is, I hear you…"

"Oh where has that Lord Mil…" Hilde entered conversion as she came head to head with Heero. Smiling up she uttered." …stone. How do you do gentlemen?" She curtsied and whispered to Relena "How come you did not tell me he was here" But before Relena could answer she was already introducing her self to Lord Maxwell.

"Well, Milbrook when are you planning on leaving for the country. Spring is right around the corner and I hear Lord Wilbur is hosting Hunting Party" Trowa asked placing a hand on the small of his wife's back.

"I don't plan to leave for another week or so. Lady Haverson, how about you? Are you planning on attending?"

"I will leave whenever Hilde and Catherine decide there ready. We plan to ride out there together."

"Lee" Hilde whispered "Can you hold this. Lord Maxwell has just asked me to waltz with him." She handed her glass to her friend and rushed off to the dance floor. Heero smiled at the use of Relena's nickname.

"Oh, what a wonderful idea. A waltz. Come Trowa. We'll be back soon. " And with that Relena and Heero were left alone. She sighed as he cleared his throat.

"Lady Haverson, would you do me the honor of granting me this dance."

"Oh I'm no good at waltzes and it has already begun. We can not intrude" He took her hand. "We certainly can" He drug her to the dance floor and placed his hand in the small of her back and began dancing in circles in time with the music.

"You lied to me" he started

"Wh-What?"

"You said you were no good at the waltz and here you are dancing circle around me. Your making me look bad."

She felt she cheeks heat up and knew her face was red. She breathed him deep. He smelt of spices and soap. It was intoxicating. All she wanted to do rest her head on his board shoulders and dance. Dance the night away. She really did like dancing with him. It made her feel different. She had dance with numerous others, but none made her heart skip a beat and her tongue silent. And that face. It was absolute perfect and with it surround by waves of brown hair it gave the illusion that he was a statute, perfect in everyway.

"What is it?" Heero grinned.

"I'm sorry, what did you say"

"You were staring at me."

"Oh my apologizes it's just that…." She could not believe it. Here she was dancing with the most notorious scoundrel in all of London when she had promised herself years ago that she would never be put in this situation. And the worst part was she like it.

"It's just what"

"It's just would have never thought a man of your certain reputation could ever be such a gentleman.

Heero chuckled "This reputation of mine always get me in trouble with the beautiful woman, but to tell you the truth my reputation as a rake is nothing in comparison to Trowa's." He was right. "And look how good he turned out to be"

"Then I'm sorry" They had not even realized that they had stop dancing and they continued to hold each other.

"For what reason"

"I have judged you, solely on the rumors I have merely heard." he smiled.

"But you were right" He released her hand. "I am a some what of a scoundrel." He bowed to her and took his leave. Relena stood staring after him, not knowing why she missed the feeling of her hand in his. _A perfect fit._ She blinked. What was she thinking? Heero Milbrook was the biggest scoundrel in all of London. She could not be seen in public with him again in fear of her spotless reputation. She left the ball room and rejoined her friends near the drawing room. Lord Milbrook could not ever become part of her life _again._

A/N: Short I know but its better that way. Read and Review. Thanks a bunch.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Heero mounted, Jasper his gray and black print horse of five years and headed to closest park. It was very unusual for him to ride alone but it was times like these that he valued the silence more and more. He noticed that the trees as he trotted along the path.

"Lord Milbrook." He looked down from his horse and saw Lord Foxworth.

"Lord Foxworth, what are you doing here?"

"I called on Lady Haverson this morning" he turned to woman beside him. It wasn't until then Heero noticed Relena. He smiled at her and she turned away.

"Lord Fox worth, are you ready" She said making Heero frown. She was trying to get away from him. Most woman would of came running to him, but not her. Maybe this wager was going to be harder then he thought.

Heero strolled into the library of his town home that same morning. He yawned as he stepped closer to the older woman who sat in the over sized chair facing the opposite direction.

"You called for me, mother"

The woman looked up at him and closed the book she was reading across her lap. Then taking off her reading spectacles she said.

"Yes, I wanted you to run into town to Mrs. Steven candy shop and pick me up some German chocolate."

"And why me, couldn't you have asked Jenkins."

"No, you know the kind I like. Wouldn't you do such a small task for your mother, the one who birth you"

He sighed "Oh stop reminding me"

The older woman wrinkled nosed in protest. "Fine, but now we're even" He kissed her forehead and strolled to the door, yelling for their butler, Jenkins.

"Fetch my horse again, I wish to go into town"

"Yes sir" And 15 minutes later he was on his way.

* * *

Relena leaned over the glass case and frowned. She couldn't make up her mind. Peppermint or vanilla. She sighed. 

"First this morning and again here. Really, Lady Haverson we must stop meeting like this." She turned and almost ran into his chest. Gasping, she breathed in his aroma, this time a light scent of cologne.

"Are you following me, M' Lord."

"Now why would I do that when you clearly don't want to be near me?"

"Now what gave you that idea" she said trying to hold back her smile.

He moved next to her and looked in the case at the sugar fill good's.

"This morning you couldn't wait to get out of my presence, because if I have offended you in any way, please tell me"

"Why would you care?"

"I, my dear lady, am not a total heartless man, and because I wish for us to be… uh friends. Yes friends"

"Why?" she said taking a step back.

"Why do you ask so many questions" He said pointing out the box of German chocolates to the store owner.

"So you want to be my friend. Well I see nothing wrong with that. I suppose its innocent enough" _Innocent. _What did she mean by that? And she saw a lot wrong with them being friends. Most of his friends were gamblers or his mistresses. And she pray tell was certainly none of those. _Innocent, HA._

"So does that mean were friends" He said towering over her.

"What it means is were friends. I am not one of your… light skirt girlfriends. Do you understand" she said poking him in his chest hard.

_Not for long._ "Completely"

* * *

After paying for their items they stepped out of the candy shop. Noticing the big mare that Heero went to, she grinned. 

"Is this magnificent horse yours" she said nuzzling its head in her arms. Giggling as it rubbed her face with his nose.

"Yes, Jaspers mine. Won him in a wager" She eyed him. She kept trying to come with reasons to why she was still here talking to the biggest rake in London, maybe in all of England.

"What now"

"Oh nothing" she released his horse. "I really must be going" She turned to leave.

"Wait can I walk you to… wherever you're going"

"No"

"Well that was rude"

"Yes but it is the truth. I really shouldn't be seen with you in public.." She kept walking "or at all." She mumbled low below her breathe.

Heero watched her as she walking away; notice the grace she had as she did so. He smiled. _He would win this bet no matter what_.

* * *

A/N: I really like this chapter because their friendship begins to grow, though they have not really know each other that long. It goes by pretty fast so try to keep up. Oh I just wnat to say i'm really sorry for all the errors. I really do re-read it but because i'm the author I can't catch everything. I also let my friends re-read it and they do their best. Bare with me you guys. And I want to say... 

"Have A Very Merry Chritmas"

from BabyShadow.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

* * *

Relena sipped her tea as she quietly listened to her two best friends go at it again. This time over parliament and the new trials of Lady Shelly, the woman who shot her husband.

"By the way Lee, I saw you yesterday with Lord Milbrook" Hilde turned the conversation to her. "What's going on with you two?"

Relena nearly spit the tea in her face but managed to keep most of it in her mouth.

"What do you mean? Nothings going on between us. He was just …uh buying something" she said using her napkin to wipe the tea from her dress.

"Well, if you value your reputation, you'd stay away from him." Catherine said placing her teacup down.

"I thought you were friends with his lordship"

"Yes but that man can be quite the devil"

"What about Trowa? He too had a scandalous reputation"

"Yes and I almost fell into complete ruin just marring the man."

Relena nodded. "But it was all worth it, right"

Catherine blushed, taking another sip of her tea murmured. "Every minute"

"Well, I personal find Lord Maxwell to be quite charming" Hilde stated trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes I meant to ask. How was your dance with him the other night?" Cat gleamed.

"Oh it was magnificent. We dance almost every dance together. I think he may court me" "So soon" Relena voiced.

"He's already called on me twice since that night"

"Well he sounds like a real gentleman, not that I can say the same for Lord Milbrook"

"Why is that?" Cathy questioned.

"Well for one he's… uh… he's... Did I mention that we decided to be friends?"

"Why would you do such a thing?" Hilde asked.

"Well to make it all most impossible for him to flirt with me." Relena said looking from one girl to the other.

"Oh believe me, my dear. He'll find away" Catherine said amused. "He'll find away."

* * *

Heero looked at his cards. He had another winning hand. He looked up his cards at the others. It had been almost one week since he had last sat in this seat. Duo who sat next his right yawned.

"I'm out" he said tossing his cards on the table as he leaned back in his chair. Heero than placed his cards on the deck and smiled.

"Well that's no surprise. He's never lost" Trowa declared.

"I too have lost, twice in fact. I lost to my dad when he first taught me the game"

Heero stood up from his chair and stretched a little. It was probably very early in the morning and he had been there for a good 7 hours.

"So how's your wager going?"

"Well where is suppose to go when Lady Haverson doesn't even want to be seen with me"

"That well, huh"

"Well a least she's agreed to be my 'friend'"

"See, that's the first step."

"I guess so. It's all because of my reputation which is possibly 70 percent rumors and 30 percent truth."

"Well maybe you should tell her that your whole reputation is a lie and you, lets say enhanced it as a young lad to woo a young lady years ago."

"It's not all a lie. I did have a few indiscretions lately. Well a least till mother came to town." Lord Milbrook said putting on his gloves and jacket.

"Well let me help you out a bit. Rele... I mean Lady Haverson is riding out to Lord Wilbur's with Catherine and I, why don't you take Hilde's place?"

"And who does Lady Hilde plan to ride up with?" Heero voiced hovering over to other two.

"I asked her to ride up with me, but don't worry her maid will be joining us as well."

"Okay I'll do it" Milbrook began to the door. "See you on the fortnight"

Lord Milbrook step of the club house to be greeted by his coachmen.

"Sorry to keep you, Dunham"

"It's quite alright, m' Lord. So where to now"

"Home, I'm quite tried" he said noticing to sunrise. It seemed to him just another typical day.

* * *

A/N: Once again sorry it's short and maybe it will have somemore detail. Hope you like. R&R.  



	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

* * *

Relena moaned as she pulled the covers back over her head.

"M' Lady you must get up" her maid, Kara said pulling off the silk embroidered blanket off Relena once again and added. "If you want to meet your ride on time."

"Fine," She stated rolling out of the bed. The door swung open and in walked her mother.

"Good Morning, my dear. Glad to see you alive and well" The woman with the light almost silver blond hair said as sat the tray of breakfast on the table near the bed.

"Lovely to see you so bright and cheerful this morning" Relena voiced as she stuffed a croissant into her mouth.

"Small bites my dear" her mother corrected. Relena groaned and began pulling a brush through her matted hair as Kara moved to make her bed.

"Lena, there was something I wanted to speak to you about" her mother said fiddling with her fingers.

"In privacy, m' Lady" Kara spoke.

"No your fine, continue your duty. But I heard the most absurd information this morning from Mrs. Stevens. She said she saw you and Lord Milbrook having a very interesting conversation in her store to other day. Is there any truth to this, Relena?"

"I suppose it will do no good to tell Mrs. Stevens to mind her own business. She's the biggest gossip in all of London" she frowned and placed her brush down.

"And Lord Milbrook is the biggest rake in all of England, if you have forgotten."  
"I wouldn't say all of England."

"So this story Mrs. Stevens has told me, it true."

"Yes mother its true, is that so wrong" What was she saying. Of course it was wrong. He was after all the biggest rake in London... but then again he had never said anything to her that made her want to slap him, in fact ever since she and met him a fortnight ago, he been nothing less of a real gentlemen…

"I never said it was wrong, I was just clarifying"

"That it's, then"

"Or course, what more do you want me to say." Her mother said moving to the door.

"Anything, anything at all."

"It's all up to you from now." And with that she was gone, but what did that mean.

* * *

After breakfast and a quick bath, Relena got dressed in a velvet green summer dress that clung tightly to her natural curves and added compliments to her long legs. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. With her hair laying down her back in waves that reached to top of her butt she turned to Kara.

"Yes I think you wear hair down today." Kara stated. She turned back to mirror and Kara helped straighten her dress.

"And if I may be so bold, I think you should keep talking to this rake. It may help reform him, with him being in the presence of a Lady"

"Do you really think I could reform him?"

"I'm sure you can do what ever you wish too, Relena if I again may be so bold."

"You may, and you should call me that from now on, okay" Relena stated.

"Yes, M' La... Mrs. Relena."

* * *

"Lord Milbrook, you're here early" Catherine said as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"I came to see you" Cat arched here eyebrow at him and smirked. "Okay I came to see Trowa"

"Now that's more like it. He's outside with the coachmen.

"Thanks Cat" She shook her head her head as she headed to kitchen.

"Heero, there you are, I've been waiting" Trowa said to him as he approached.

"Why, what so important"

"I told Catherine about the wager"

"What…why" Heero said stepped forward.

"And before you pounce on me, she's okay with it. She even said she would help."

Heero thought it for a minute. It could be helpful to have one of Relena's best friends on the team, but then again it could turn into quite the disaster, but it was worth the shot.

"Okay, I guess she can help"

"Could help with what" Heero knew that voice from anywhere.

"Lady Haverson, how lovely to see you again" She nodded and turned to Trowa.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, my mother and I had the most interesting…" she glanced up at Heero before turned her attention back to Trowa. "…this morning"

"Think nothing of it, were barely ready you leave as it is."

"We are now" Catherine said coming up beside her husband.

"So off we go"

They all began heading toward the carriage and Relena looked over at Heero as he paced next to her a couple of feet behind the love birds. She leaned toward him and whispered.

"Where are you going, isn't your carriage somewhere else"

"Oh that hit hard and you promised to be nice"

"I promised to be friends not nice"

"Well my mistake" she snarled at his sarcasm. "I only thought that they went hand in hand." She rolled her eyes and walked faster, trying to get out of his reach. His eyes lingered on her body; he watched the way her hips swayed with every step she took, how her hair waved in breeze and how much he wanted kiss her. He stopped in his tracks. _What was going on?_ He had to remember, this was just a wager, not the game of love. He would not fall in love with this woman.

* * *

A/N: For those who think Cathy is against Heero, she's not. She was just looking out for Relena's reputation. Anywayz, thanks for all the reviews, keep it up. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

* * *

Relena sat next to Heero not really paying any attention to the conversation that was going on among the other three passengers, all that was 

on her mind was how Heero legs rubbed against hers as the carriage traveled down the graveled road. As she looked over the landscape she

wondered how this came to be. She had known Heero for less than a month and had seen him on only three other occasions and whenever

he was around, her body would send a spark through her spine. Maybe it was his face. She really couldn't remember ever seeing a face or a

man so handsome for a matter of fact. With his board shoulders and the lean muscles she felt in his leg. She was so confused lately. She

knew he was bad news for her but yet she didn't deny herself the pleasure of being around him. She really didn't know how she felt about

him. She gasped and was brought to reality. What was she doing? This was Heero Yuy. But still she was some what drawn to him. Maybe it

was the exciting fact that she had never been friends with a rake before and how exciting it sounded in her mind. She could tell this trip was

going to a very interesting one.

* * *

Heero looked over at Relena as she continually stared out the window of the carriage at nothing in particular. He almost burst into laughter as 

her face wrinkled into a look of disgust and wonder. _What is she thinking about?_ He turned back to Catherine and Trowa, but tuned them

out as he too stared out the window. What was he going to do about Relena? He needed help. This was becoming way too complicated. He

remembered how his heart skipped a beat when he saw Relena early that day, garbed in that tightly fitted green dress and how it fit so snug

around her bosom. She had looked absolutely gorgeous and that, he was not afraid to admit. But one thing he would never say was how

much he loved being in her presence even if it was only for a moment. He was kind of scared. He was very foreign to these feelings and he

didn't know what they meant. He would have tohave a good long talk to Catherine when they got there.

* * *

They arrived two hours later and they were greeted by Mrs.Wilbur, Lord Wilbur's loving wife. 

"Lord and Lady Barton, welcome." She kissed Cat's cheek and shook Trowa's hand.

"Mrs. Wilbur I don't know if you remember, Lady Haverson and Lord Milbrook"Cathy said talking about her friends.

"Both I'm much acquainted" she also kissed Relena's cheek and Heero kissed her gloved hand.

"Won't we..." She said waving her guest toward the huge stone house. "You must be so tired from your travels." She waved for a maid to

show Heero and Relena to their rooms and led Catharine and Trowa away. A young girl came to them and curtsied politely.

"M' Lord and Lady, may I escort you your room."

"Oh were not together" Relena stated the facts..

"Oh, my apologizes" she curtsied again.

"No harm done" Heero voiced. Then the maid turned to take them to their _separate_ rooms.

"Why did you have to say it like that?" Heero questioned.

"Like what, Lord Milbrook" She said not trying to look at him.

"Like is was totally impossible for us to be together"

"Well it is, isn't it?"

"Oh that hurt" hesaid placing a hand above his heart and a smile of satisfaction crept upon her face.

"This room is your, m' lord and the one right across from this is yours, m'lady."

"Thank you, can you please send my things up as soon as possible. I would like to change before dinner."

"Yes I'll have it delivered to your room right away." The maid says and then disappeared down the hallway leaving them alone.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at dinner. G'day Lord Milbrook"

"G'day Lady Haverson" Heero then turned the door and stepped inside the dark room. He then turned back but Relena's door was already closing. He sighed and shut the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: Short but sweet, I hope. I'm really sorry about any mistakes, it's final week and I have alot of studing to do. This may mean I might not update again this week but i'll try. I hope you like it, and keep reveiwing. I like to read them and I try to reply to most of them. Thanks again and MERRY CHRISTMAS!  



	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

* * *

Relena took a quick bath and changed into a dress more fit for the occasion of dinner. It was a light blue silk gown, with dark blue trimming. She twirled in the mirror and trying hard not the smile to much. _Perfect._ Her maid rolled her eyes as she finished putting away Relena's clothes for the remainder of the trip. 

"M'lady if I may be so bold, are you wear that dress tonight with the idea of wooing Lord Milbrook into noticing you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Relena said shyly. "I am wearing this dress because it's one of my favorites, you know that."

"Well that's a relief but I think that his lordship is already quite taken with you"

"It would seem that way… but I highly doubt it. I'm really not his type." Relena said smoothing out the last of the wrinkles in her dress. She straightened herself and smiled once again.

"I'll be down stairs, if you need anything" she said moving towards the door.

"And I'll have your bed rolled down when you return"

Relena smiled and closed the door behind her. She sighed and moved gracefully down the enchanted hallway to the dinner room. She could already hear voices and she knew she was quite late. Her steps hastened as she descended down the curved staircase, the sound of guest getting louder. She saw Mrs.Wilbur waiting in front of the doors to greet her guest.

"Lady Haverson, don't you look heavenly tonight" Relena took the compliment shyly as she mostly did.

"Thank you, and you are quite radiant, if I do say so my self" Relena voiced as her hostess looped her arm in hers and led her into the dining room. Mrs. Wilbur was quite some years younger then her husband, fifteen year to be exact. Relena noticed Lord Milbrook right away chatting with Miss Victoria Whitman. She hadn't known she had been invited. As Victoria let out a low laugh she placed a hand on Heero's shoulder and Relena turned away in disgust, and almost fainted when she received her seat that sat her right in front of Heero, with Catharine on one side and Lord Foxworth on the other. She took her seat and Foxworth turned to her.

"You look beautiful tonight, Lady Haverson" Relena smiled and thanked him then turning to talk to Catharine, not noticing the grinned that was plastered on Heero's face.

After dinner, Heero including Lord Maxwell and Lord Barton gathered in the billiard room.

"So has Relena fallen in love with you yet?" Duo asked impatiently.

"Nnooo, you should have seen them on the ride over here. Neither of them said a word…the entire time. I had to talk to my wife the whole way until she fell asleep." Trowa said hitting the green striped ball into a socket.

"So well huh," Duo mocked.

Heero snorted and leaned over the table carefully thinking about his next move. He shot the red solid and it hit a blue solid on its way into the middle socket. Both went in. All that was left was the eight ball and that wasn't going to be a problem. The only problem he had right now was about 5 feet 7 inches with long flowing blond hair and deep blue eyes and was currently in the sitting room with the other lady's. He struck the white ball lightly sending the eight ball into a socket.

Trowa groaned and he placed his stick down.

"I don't even know why I play with you. You never lose."

"Well think of it as good practice" Heero grinned.

"Practice. Right ?"

"So what do you plan on doing about Lady Haverson" Duo voiced taking a sip of his brandy.

"I don't know, let my natural charms take over, I guess."

"Natural charm….HA! Like that will work"

Heero didn't say thing. This whole thing so stupid. Well a least he thought so.

* * *

Relena couldn't take it anymore. She had to get some fresh air. She gestured to Hilde and left the room quietly. She entered the main hall that led down into the garden. The perfect place to catch her breathe. She couldn't help but the smell the thousands of different flowers that lines the garden itself. 

"So which one's you're favorite?" She hadn't heard his foot step approach her from behind.

"Wh-what? Oh the flowers." She turned back to the rose bush. She had to think for a moment.

"It would have to be the Plumeria."

"And why is that" he said stepping next to her.

"Because it' so simple yet so beautiful" She look at him and realized he was standing quite close to her. The smell of his cologne was intoxicifying. His hand came up and caressed her face placing a wisp of hair behind her ear.

"One could say the same about you" Her cheek grew hot but she did not turn away.

"You think I am simple"

"I think you're beautiful" This time she turned away, knowing that her face was about as bright as a ripe tomato.

"Well, your grace I should warn you that I am not so simple as…"

"Your grace? Since when did you start calling me in such a formal matter"

"I realize that I such show you the proper respect and… well I thought because we were friends when we were much younger I thought that it would be okay…" He really couldn't help but smile as she rambled on. He gazed at her lips, her soft, plump pink lips. Oh how he wanted to feel them against his. He didn't really know when he started wanting her but he knew he wanted her bad. "… but we knew each for sometime"

"So you did remember me"

"I did, and so if I lied… a little, I was very shocked to see you after all those years and you turned out to be so very hands… I …umm"

"Turned out to be very what?"

"Nothing, forget it"

"Handsome, is that what you were going to say." She stepped back and sat on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the garden.

"Maybe. I mean you're quite handsome and I'm not afraid to admit. But then again you already know that didn't you" What was she saying? Of course she was afraid and she still couldn't believe she actually said that. He moved near her and placed his hands behind.

"I had no idea" She looked at him merely looking. His short brown hair moved gracefully in the breeze and Relena had to hold back the greatest desire to run her hand through it to find out if it was as soft as it looked. Then he turned and looked her, holding her gaze. Heat rose to her face once again and she looked away.

"Shall we rejoin the others? It's beginning to get a little chilly out here and I would hate for you catch a dreadful cold on my account."

She nodded and rose to her feet. As they moved toward to house Heero spoke.

"Relana"

"Yes, your gr.. I mean.. What shall call you then?"

"Heero if you like"

"I can't call you by your christen name, not in public at least"

"Fine then just continue calling Lord Milbrook if you must."

"Okay, what was it that you wanted to say."

"Oh yes that. I was wonder if you would like to my riding partner tomorrow on our way to the lake."

She thought for a moment. How bad could it hurt?

"Yes, Lord Milbrook I will be happy to accompany you"

* * *

I'm sorry I have not updated in a while, I was on my Christmas break and had no time, but i'm back in business. A really want to Thank everyone who reviewed. It means alot. Oh and Nappy New Years. And for those of your who in class on "06", were finally going to gradutate. Yip Pee. Well Read and Review.  



	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Relena stepped outside next to Lady Hilde toward the stable. She was clothed in her green velvet riding dress.

"So you agreed to be his partner" Hilde stated as she pulled on her riding gloves.

"Yes I hope you don't mind if I don't accompany you to the lake.

"No I was invited to be Duo's riding partner anyways"

"Since when did you start calling Lord Maxwell by his first name?" Relana asked out of pure curiosity.

"About the same time you became friends with a notorious rake" They laughed and continued their conversation until they reached the stables. Relena entered the stable yard and was immediately drawn to the white and black printed horse near the back of the stables. Hilde moved to greet some of the other woman. Relena moved to pet the large mare and he moved back aggressively snorting loudly as he did so.

"I'd be careful with that one, he's still wild, you know." She smiled as she glanced up at the dark shadow next to her. Lord Milbrook was dressed in his usual expensive attire and looked even more handsome than the night before. His eyes looked like an ocean destined to capture to wandering woman who dare venture to close, though a rare color blue.

"Lord Milbrook, good morning to you. Pleasant morning isn't it" He looked down her clinging dress where his eyes caressed her bosom.

"_Yes it is_" he said knowing it had a double meaning. She turned back to the horse and asked.

"What's his name?" She asked reached out to pet him. He refused her hand a second time.

"Mighty, I think. Because he puts up a mighty good fight against the tamers." She looked up at him and smiled shyly.

"I pray you slept well last night" he voiced pacing his hand behind his back.

"I did, and you, how did you sleep, m' lord" She said again trying to touch the wild mare. This time making contact. Soon her hands were roaming through the horse's mane. For a moment Heero envied the stallion and wished that just for that moment they could merely switch places. He looked away from the horse in front of him and turned the women standing next to him.

"It looks likes some of the guests are ready to mount. Which horse do you wish to ride?"

Relena's face flushed and she didn't now why. Maybe it was the almost seductive way Heero was staring at her.

"I wish to ride this one" she said make sure to nod toward the horse.

"This one" he said in shock. "But he is not he is not yet fully tamed"

"That's because _I_ have never ridden him before" she voiced. Heero smirked, catching the irony in her words.

"If you really wish so, but I really should protest."

"Oh pish posh, I'll just saddle him and we'll be on our way."

By the time, they had mounted there horses, most of the guest were already a good twenty minutes ahead of them. Heero noticed that she did not ride side saddle like most of the women.

"Why don't you ride side saddle like rest of the woman" she glanced at him holding his gaze.

"That's because I'm not like most women" She said now regretting that she hadn't thought about her words before she just blurted them out. She kicked her self mentally for one of her known flaws.

"I'm beginning to realize that now"

"Heero, why is it only recently that you have found an interest in me?"

"I don't know, I really don't" It was just then that silence slipped between them.

"Well, aside for your scandalous reputation, you're really not so bad, I guess and that's saying a lot" she grinned.

"Thanks… I think"

"Do you wanna' race, we'll catch up to the others faster" she said with amusement in her voice.

"I don't thin..." But before he could even finish his sentence she had nudged the side of her horse and took off running.

"Last one the catch up is a rotten egg" she shouted over her shoulder. Heero laughed and set out behind her.

Relena pulled the horse to a halt near the lake that they were having luncheon .She placed her hand over her chest, while she breathed in rather heavily.

"Well, that was (gasp) the most fun I've (wheeze) had in years"

"I now how you feel. Relena what are you doing" he said as dismounted Mighty. She wasn't even aware that he had just called her by her first name. He did notice it anymore than she did. It just seemed to roll over his tongue.

"Giving Mighty a water break. What does it look like?" Heero shook his head and demounted his mare as well.

They tied the two's horse to a tree close enough to the waters edge that they could drink to their hearts content. Relena plopped down on the grass completely wore out.

"I like you like this" Heero managed as her took a seat next to her.

"Like what"

"Relaxed, more open"

"Yes, well I do so get tired of trying to keep up with society"

"Then why do you"

"Because it's accepted of me the Vicountess of Haverston." He understood where she was coming from.

"Well you should take breaks from 'society' more often"

"Yeah, well for some odd reason you bring out the complete worst in me, Lord Milbrook. Why is that" she leaned back on her elbows.

"Well it would seem that you don't mind being somewhat of rake yourself."

"Me! A rake. HA. That will be the day. But you still seem to bring out the wild child in me"

"I have that effect on people." Once again his eyes wondered her body, from her lips to her slender neck to her slim waist and long legs. The urge to kiss her was growing more and more.

"We should get going or we'll never catch up." He stood and reached out his hand to help her. She accepted and there hands linger together longer than necessary. Her face grew red and she pulled her hand from his. She couldn't remember when the atmosphere had become so relaxed between them, but she did she was going to have to have a nice long conversation with Hilde and Catherine when they returned.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Barely anyone noticed the late coming couple, because most of them had already begun to eat by the time Relena and Heero rode up. Hilde was the first to see them, and almost immediately she came and swooped Relena away.

"Where have you been, and don't tell me you were Lord Milbrook this whole entire time…unsupervised"

"Fine, I won't" Relena whispered and Hilde gave her 'the look'.

"Don't worry…" Relena said moving toward the blanket that Hilde had set out for them. "…nothing happened"

"You and I know that but no one else does." Hilde remained. "What if someone had seen you together? With his reputation they would have assumed the worst. He could have ruined your reputation. Relena are you listening to me." Relena tore her eyes from the dark hair, blue eyed man that was standing with Lady Victoria and her mother almost half way across the park. "Relena, please try to focus. I don't think this is a very good idea"

"A good idea? You have room to talk" She stopped and faced her friend.

"Leave Duo out of this" Hilde growled.

"Then let me be, Hilde. I'm tried, okay. I'm tried of society and their do's and don'ts. I just want to live my life. You understand that don't you. I know you do. I see the way you look at Lord Maxwell, and I know how you feel about him." Hilde's face glowed red. "Hilde for once in our life's let us do what we want too."

"And what is it that we want to do"

"I don't know. All I know is that you have feeling for Lord Maxwell and I… well… I don't know." Relena's heart skipped a beat and she felt her chest being surpassed, making it hard to breathe. The horrors of her feelings for Heero were now becoming clear. She was now realizing that she liked Lord Milbrook and maybe even loved him. Her legs grew weak beneath her and her body fell limp the ground. She didn't notice the look of terror on Heero's face at that moment.

"Relena are you okay" Hilde asked reaching out a hand to help her back to her feet.

"Yes I'm fine but I must speak to you in private. Go find Catherine, will you while I rest a bit" Hilde nodded her head in confusion and left to find the third half of the group. This was really getting out of hand. As Relena sat there on the blanket she tried remembering back to when her feeling for Heero had begun to change. Her eyes drifted toward the dark figure that stood talking to Lord Barton, Catherine's husband. Their eyes met and he flashed one his most dazzling smiles. She couldn't bring herself to smile so she turned away.

"Relena what is it that you wanted to talk to us about" Cathy said taking a seat next to her friend.

"Yeah is everything okay" Hilde asked her voice filled with concern.

"Everything couldn't be anymore wrong" She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Why? What's wrong?" Hilde voiced taking Relena's hand in hers. Relena couldn't keep herself from crying.

"Oh please tell us what's wrong" Catherine pleaded and after a few moments of weeping Relena finally pulled herself together.

"If I tell you, you promise not to disown me" Relena stated wiping her eyes with the scented handkerchief that Catherine had given to her.

"Oh for goodness sake it really can't be that bad" Hilde muttered rolling her eyes.

"I think (sniff) I'm in love (sniff) with Lord Milbrook"

"Oh is that all" Cathy said with a sigh of relief

"We thought you had killed someone, with the way you were crying"

"So you not mad" Relena sniffled.

"Mad, why would we be mad?"

"Because it's Lord Milbrook. You know 'Mr. bad for my reputation'" Relena muttered.

"I thought you were perfect for each other from the start" Hilde hugged her friend.

"It seems were all going to get our rakes after all" The three of them burst into laughter drawn eyes to them.

"So what should I do now?"

"Well for starter we have to keep Mrs. Victoria away from Lord Milbrook. You could tell from a mile away that she wants him. But the good news is that he doesn't seem to be very interested with her at the moment."


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Cathy and Relena packed up the picnic set and prepared to leave. Relena was down on her knees folding the red checkered colored blanket.

"Lady Haverson, I assume you had fun" Relena's spine straighten and her voice caught in her throat. She didn't look up but placed the folded in the basket. She tried to stand but it seemed that her ankles wouldn't allow it.

"Do you need some help" Heero asked extended in hand. She accepted it never looking into her eyes. Cathy could see how nerves she and couldn't help but laugh. Relena gave her a stern glance and she stop immediately.

"It looks like most of the guests have left, we should get going." Relena nodded and handed the basket to Cat.

"This is not funny" She whispered causing Cat to snicker when she turn away.

The two of them moved to ward their horse in silence. He helped her mount her horse placing his hand in the small of her back.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" he said mounting his mare we ease.

They rode in complete silence for at least two miles.

"Okay this silence is driving me crazy. Will you say anything to me? Since we got to the park you've barely said a word to me. Is something wrong? It's me isn't it?"

"No it's not you, it's just… Never mind, it's nothing"

"Were friends now, you can talk to me."

"I guess so it's just while at the park I found out some very interesting information"

"Yeah and what was that"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out"

"Oh I see how it is."

"So I see that you were talking to Mrs. Victoria."

"Yes are you jealous"

"Jealous, of what"

"I thought you would say that." She smiled. Maybe this wasn't as bad as she thought.

They reached the stables about 10 minutes after the rest. Heero dismounted first and went to help Relena.

"Here give me your hand" She placed her hand in his and jumped down from Mighty.

"Ouch" she cried.

"Are you okay"

"I think I sprayed my ankle"

"You've been falling all day."

"You saw that" He nodded.

"Let me take a look at it" He said kneeling on one knee. She quickly moved her ankle back

"No I'll be fine"

"Are you sure" he said standing up.

"Yes" she took another step and almost crumbled to the ground, and she would of if it wasn't for a pair of strong arms that wrapped around her waist giving her support.

"Fine, you say" he stated with sarcasm in his voice. He picks her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked trying to get out of his hold.

"I'm taking you back to the house. Clearly you can't walk." She knew he was right and gave up with a sigh. She rested her head on his shoulder, taking in his masculine scent. She yawned and she realized just how tired she really was. She let herself be taken away by the sandman to the scent of his cologne. But the time Heero got to the house Relena's breathing had evened out and he knew she was fast asleep. Trowa came to him.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she just sprained her ankle getting off of the horse. And keep your voice down, she's sleeping."

"Well I can see that" Trowa uttered as Heero moved toward the stairs and said just above a whisper.

"Will you send Relena's maid to her room when you see her" Trowa nodded and left to find Relena's maid.

Heero pushed the half closed door and stepped into her room. He placed her on the bed and moved to check out her ankle. He lifted her dress up just enough to see her foot and removed her boots. _Good, her ankles not swollen. _He put her dress back and placed her under the covers. To him she looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven with her golden hair all around her head like a halo. Unconsciously he moved a wisped of hair from her forehead and kissed it. Having realized what he had just done he removed himself from her presence and leaned against her door as he closed it. _What is this feeling? It can't be love, could it? No I can't love Lady Haverson. She's only a wager. That's all, a wager. _


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Relena did not come down to breakfast due to her ankle and Heero was the first to notice. Some of the guest were outside play croquet and others, mostly the woman where in the morning room discussing who knows what as Heero and a few other's like himself were in the billiard room., but he wasn't playing billiards like he wanted to because Lady Victoria decided to devote all of her morning time to him. He really wasn't very sure of what she was saying; his mind kept grazing back to Relena and the way she looked when he had put her to bed yesterday. He remembered the feel of her soft skin below his lips when he had kissed her forehead. He wasn't able to get her out of mind that night, not allowing him to fall asleep till 3:00 that morning.

"Are you listening to me" His attention was adverted once again from Relena for awhile at least.

"What?"

"I asked if you planned on going hunting tomorrow"

"I'm not quite sure"

"Oh well you should. The rest of the guests are going to be there, I'll be there" she said flattering her eyes. A blind man could tell that Miss Victoria was fond of him. She had told him once too many. But his sights were set somewhere or on someone else.

* * *

Relena pulled her brush through her matted hair and sighed. Her ankle felt better and the swelling went down, so she took a bath and changed into fresh morning muslin. She wasn't quite sure if she would go down and socialized with the other guest. She strolled over to her window and stared out at the visitors playing croquet but there was one gentleman that caught her eyes. He stood chatting with Catherine and Lord Hilton, the Marquis of Hilstone. He was one of Lord Barton's friends that he did business with. She had remembered him when he asked her to dance at her coming out 4 years ago. She stared at Heero. When she was around him she got this warm feeling and she felt safe. She liked being in his presence and even though most would consider him a rake she felt different about him. He had been the perfect gentlemen so far. He was right too. The only things she had heard about him had been rumors and these days you couldn't go on that alone. She felt she knew him in a small way and he was no rake. After all she had spent the last four days getting to know him quite well. She smiled as she realized that he preferred her company over most of the young, eligible lady that worshiped the ground he walked on. Her eyes glazed over as reality slapped her in the face. She missed him. She missed talking to him, smelling his after shave. But most of all she missed the way she felt as he carried her to the house. She had laid her head on his shoulder and drifted away to the sound of his heart beat. It reassured her he was human and capable of loving someone. Maybe even loving her, as silly as it sound. She knew men like Heero didn't marry but... she could only hope. She blinked when she realize that Heero was looking at her. He smiled and waved kindly. She smiled and ducked back in her room. Would there ever be a time where she could have what she wanted.

* * *

Heero had just escaped Victoria's grasped and went outside to converse with people he actually liked talking to. He saw Catherine and immediately went to her not even noticing the gentlemen beside her.

"Lord Milbrook, there you are. I want you to meet a friend of Trowa's, Lord Hilton, the Marquis of Hilstone. He ships goods from America to England and back. I heard you talking about it to Lord Maxwell and my husband and I thought I would introduce you two"

"Ah yes I've heard of you" they shook hands.

"Your grace" he muttered.

"His grace is my father, I'm simply Milbrook"

"Yes, well. I was hoping I could tell you more about my shipping company." He said sounding very happy about his accomplishments.

"I would be happy to come by your office when this trip is over"

"Looking forward to it." Heero turned to Catherine.

"Catherine, have you seen Relena. I was wondering if her ankle was feeling any better"

"I went to her room this morning, but she was still asleep. She looked quite tried so I let her sleep in, but it would seen she was awake now"

"What would give you that idea?"

She gestured to the fourth window on the second floor. He looked up and saw her staring at him with a blank expression upon her face. He smiled and waved. She smiled back and disappeared.

"She's rare a beauty" He heard Lord Hilstone say.

"Ah she is" Heero uttered still looking at the empty window. "Will you excuse me?" He said before walking around the croquet field toward the house.

* * *

Relena moved back to her vanity and began putting her hair up using the hair comb her grandmother had given to her at her last birthday. Her back straightened when she heard a little knock on her door. Thinking it was her maid she answered.

"Come on" She continued to fix her long sandy blond hair pinning it into a bun at the nap of her neck, allowing a few strands to frame her face.

"Kara, how do I look?" she said turning around. Heero smiled at the look of horror that graced her round face.

"You look magnificent"

She stood, her face glowing as red at wild tomatoes. "Lord Milbrook, what a _pleasant _surprise"

"Yes the expression on your face tells it all"

"I was just a little bit startled. Thank you by the way"

"Your most welcome" She straightened out her dress and looked at him.

"Oh, I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me. Have you had breakfast?"

"I'd love to and I did." She lied. "Just let me grab my shawl."

"I'll wait down stairs." He exited the room and closed the door.

* * *

I just wanted to say a quick thanks to all of those who have reveiwed. I for that I have a gift. I'm updating two chapters. Chapter 12 and 13. Thanks again. It means alot.  



	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

A few moments later, Relena deceased down the stairs with the grace of an angel, with her maid Kara close behind her as a chaperone. With men like Heero was rumored to be, one could never be too careful. Heero was waiting at the bottom of the staircase as he said he would. She smiled as she moved closer.

"Ready" he asked.

"Ready"

They decided to walk around the immediate plot of Lord Wilbur's estate, giving them just enough time to really be together.

"So how's your mother. I haven't seen her since we meet twelve years ago. I know she visits my mother constantly in at our estate in Haverston, but I never see her because I'm in London most of the time." Relena asked.

"She fine. Did now she's currently staying with me"

"No, would you mind dif I called on her one day when we return to London"

"She'll like that"

"Only her". Was she flirting with him? She smirked at him. She was flirting.

"I'll be happy to see you" he smiled. "So why are London most o the time."

"I'm still at the prime of my season"

"Yet you have not accepted any of the many offers. And if I'm correct you had quite a few. Why is that?"

"Well, to keep it simple. I was not in love with any one of them. If I am to spend the rest of my life with someone I would at least which the like them. Wouldn't you"

"I would"

"Speak of which, why have you not gotten married yet. With all the young, eligible woman that adore you, I would have thought one would have snatched you up by now."

"I guess my reason is the same as yours, but there is one particular lady that I'm quite in interested in."

She felt a pain in her heart. "Do I know her?"

"Why"

"I was just wondering, if…"

"Yes you do know her."

"Will you tell me name?"

"Not yet"

"Fine, at least tell me what she looks like"

"Well, she tall, but not lanky. She's strong but not intimidating. She's kind but not wuss. She has eyes like the ocean and hair like the sun"

"Do you think her beautiful?"

"Oh yes, she's the most beautiful women I've even seen."

"Well she's a very lucky girl, do you plan on pursuing her"

"I never thought about it."

"Well as a friend, I would like to approve of this phantom debutante."

"Why, jealous!"

"What?" she choked out. "Of course not, don't be ridiculous "

"Why would it be ridiculous?"

"I-uh- I didn't mean it like that"

"I know. I was just playing" She smiled and they continued to walk.

They walked until they came to a small pond bordering Lord Wilbur's land.

"I never new this was here" Relena said excited.

"Many don't. I'm one of the few that do."

Relena bent down to get one of the ducks attentions. The duck sprung forward suddenly causing her to fall backward onto her bottom causing a great length of her legs to show. Her face beet red and she quickly pulled herself off the ground. Heero couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you okay" he asked still laughing.

"Don't you dare laugh?"

"I'm sorry" he said again bursting into laughter.

Relena face turned into a smile as she pushed him backwards. His arm wailing around as he splashed into the water causing Relena to jump back to avoid getting water on her dress. He stood up with a lily pad sliding off his shoulder. Relena flinched at the look in his eyes, causing her to laugh even harder.

"Serves you right" she said in between giggles. "You shouldn't have laughed at me."

"So I get pushed into a pond for laughing, huh"

"Yes you do"

"Fine, but the least you could do is helping me out." But before she thought about what she was doing she reached out her hand" Gasping, she shrieked "Uh oh" just as he pulled her into the water along with him. She gasped as the cool water set in all around her.

"Severs you right" he said mocking her. She splashed water in his face and waded toward the bank. Heero got out first and then turned to help her.

"Oh no, I'm not trusting you again" She pulled herself out of the water and examined her dress. It wasn't ruined, it just need to be washed clean. It was just then she heard her maid snickering around the bend.

"What are you laughing at? Would you like to feel the water as well?"

"No, m'lady" said continuing to chuckle.

"We should return before one of us catches a cold" Heero stated.

As they turned the corner of the huge mansion all of the croquet guest stared at them. Catherine and Hilde approached them.

"What Happened?" Cathy questioned with great amusement.

"Don't even ask. It's a long story" Relena said glancing at Heero.

"Fine but let us get you into the house before you get sick" They began to led her off. She stopped and turned back toward Heero.

"Thank you Heero, for the walk. I really enjoyed your company" He melted at the use of his name.

"Your welcome"

Once again she turned to leave but this time Heero spoke.

"Relena, tonight at the Hunting ball, would you like to accompany me"

"I would" She smiled and left with Hilde and Catherine. As soon as the door to her room was closed and locked Hilde blurted out.

"So tell us the story" Relena sighed and began from the beginning.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

After Catherine and Hilde left her room, Relena took a bath and stood in the front of her bed staring at the two dresses that lay on it. She could not decide between the blue satin ball gown or the yellow dress. She began pulling on her long hair as she normal did when she was faced with a decision. She turned to Kara who was draining her bath water. "Which one do you like best, for tonight at least" Kara stood from her bent position. She was quite use to her mistress asking her for her advice.

"Well…" she studied the dresses for a moment. "…if you're going for bold and sensual, the blue one with its low cut neck line, but if your going for innocence, then the yellow one. Definitely" Kara waited for an answer.

"I think… the blue one"

"Good choice m'lady. It's the perfect dress if one wishes to catch a certain Earl's fancy" Relena eyed her. "And what's that suppose mean" she asked reaching for the blue satin gown.

"Nothing m'lady" she continued in helping Relena get ready. Not more then an hour later, she was finally finished. Pulling on her gloves, Relena moved slowly to the top of the grand staircase that led into the ballroom. She stood behind several other woman of nobility waiting for their name and status in society to be announced. She moved forward when it was just about her turned. She gasped at the beauty of the room itself. She watched as the couples danced below her, spinning in circles all in one swift movement. She noticed the women in the corner of the room gossiping and chatting away. She again moved forward as her name was called.

"And now presenting, Lady Relena, Vicountess De Haverson." The announcer stated as she stepped forward. The couples stopped dancing and women stop gossiping to look up at her. She was aware that she looked her best but she didn't not intend on catching every eye. She moved down the stairs and her eyes met his as she stood at the bottom of the staircase. _Just those eyes._ He was handsome, very handsome standing their looking up at her in awe in black suit with his white cravat. He made her blush. No man had ever made her blush by merely looking at her. But it was the way his eyes moved over her body, from her lips, to neck, then to her breast and to her legs. It was as if he was undressing her with his eyes, and she liked it. She stopped on the step before him.

"You look heavenly" he said kissing her gloved hand.

"One could say the same about you, m'lord" He smiled. Not more than two days ago did he tell the same thing?

"Would you care to dance" Relena looked to Catherine who she just noticed stood beside him. She nodded her approval and Relena smiled.

"It would be an honor" He took her hand once again as he led her to the dance floor. The guest who had been staring veered off the floor, leaving them to dance alone. He bowed to her and placed his hand in the small of her back and held up the other. She then placed her hand in his and upon his shoulder. They awaited the music, then they began to move in unison when it began. They twirled around the room, their eyes never leaving each other.

* * *

Catherine leaned into Trowa as he placed an arm around her.

"A blind man could see that their in love with each other. Why can't they see it though?" Trowa nodded in agreement with his wife.

"Something must be done about this wager. If Relena found out, she will never forgive him. He has to call it off." She looked up at him.

"I'll talk to him, but he's never backed down for a wager"

"Let him know about what the consequences will be if he continues, please for them"

He didn't answer. "Then for me." He sighed and she new she had won.

"Fine" he said stealing a kiss. "But it's not because you're my wife"

"Then-"

"It's because I love you"

* * *

"They look so happy" Relana voiced looking away from the kissing couple in the corner of the ballroom.

"Is that what you want?" he asked. They never noticed that the rest of the _ton_ joined them on the dance floor.

"What do you mean?"

"Marriage, is that what you want"

"Yes but I want- uh never mind"

"No please tell me. I want to know"

"Yes marriage is what I seek, but I almost want a husband that loves me. That truly loves me."

"So True Love then?"

"I suppose. It seems that all of my friends are finding theirs, Catherine and Trowa, Hilde and Lord Maxwell"

"Hilde and Duo, now that's a surprise." He laughed.

"Did you know there courting?"

"I had no idea" and that was the truth. They swirled to a stop when the music died down. They clapped for the orchestra and moved toward the punch table. Their they met Hilde and Duo there.

"Speaking of the devils" Both Relena and Hilde said.

"What's that suppose to mean" Hilde asked confused.

"Nothing, what did you mean?"

"Well, Duo and I were just stating…" she eyed Duo. "…that you and Lord Milbrook make a handsome couple"

Relena blushed.

"Why thank you" Heero muttered. "I do think so my self." This caused Relena to look at him. Was this for real or was he playing with her.

"Heero" her lips formed.

"Lady Haverson" Relena spun around.

"Lord Foxworth, what a pleasant surprise" she grinned, flashing him one of her most dazzling smiles. This caused a bit of jealously tom flow through his veins.

"I was wondering if you would care to dance with me"

"I'll save the next waltz for you"

"Thank you. Lord Maxwell, Lady Hilde" with that, he left. Heero leaned into her and whispered into her ear.

"It would seem you have an admire. But I had hoped that you would have danced with me..."

"But I did..."

"…Only me" He left smiling and she stared after him.

"Are you in love with him yet?" Duo asked and Hilde jabbed him in his rib with her elbow.

"I think I am."

* * *

Hope you like it.Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but i'll do it ASAP.  



	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Relena did dance with Lord Foxworth. But in his arms, it didn't feel the same. She wanted Heero. To have him hold her, whisper in her hair. She looked around for him, there gaze fell on each other. She smiled and he grinned back. She was now standing next to Catherine. 

"Are you listening to me?" Catherine asked.

"Wha-what?" was Relena's reply.

"Relena I know you have feelings for Lord Milbrook, but I really think you should rethink what you're doing here. There are already rumors that Heero's taken a fancy to you. That he wants to make you his mistress.

"He wouldn't"

"He's had them before. I'm not trying to pop your love bubble; I just want you to be careful." Cathy really wanted her to be with him, but just in case Heero didn't break the wager and she found out… Well she just didn't want to get Relena's hopes up to high.

"I will but it seems…" she stared at him as he continued his conversation with Lord Wilbur and Lady Barrette. "…that he is so much different from what I expected him to be. I find it quite …" she stopped herself

"Exciting. That's the way I felt when I first met Trowa. He was the biggest rake in all of London at the time and I had just become greatly attracted to him. At first I tried avoiding him but the more time I spent around him, the more I didn't want to be without him, but my brother was running for a seat in parliament and if I ruined my reputation, I could ruin his chances of every getting the seat. But then I got tried. Tried of doing what everyone else accepted me to do, so I gave up. I took a chance and married Trowa." She smiled. "It was the best thing I've ever done. Though my reputation wasn't totally ruined, I still had to pay the consequences, but I would do it all over again, just to be with Trowa."

"So you're saying I should pursue Lord Milbrook?"

"It's up to you, but remember there are consequences" A silence drifted between the two as she thought about her friends' advice, but she had to get away, from Heero, from everything. She dismissed herself and headed toward the closest fresh available. The balcony! She slipped out quietly. Here, she could finally be alone. Tears welled in her eyes. But she didn't want be alone. She wanted Heero, bad.

* * *

Heero glance out of the corner of his eyes as Relena slipped out of the ball room toward the balcony. 

"Would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure"

He moved gracefully though the crowd trying not the draw attention to his hasty departure. He slipped behind the huge curtain that divided the balcony, the led into the garden from the ballroom. He saw a tall, slender figure leaning over the terrace.

"It's so nice out here" she voiced sounded. She knew he was there.

He moved to her side. "Why are you out here? You should be inside."

"I just needed a breath of fresh air, and you. What brings you out here?"

"A tall, beautiful women." She realized her was speaking of her. She turned to face him tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?" he caressed her face, wiping away the tears with his thumb. This was the first show of affection between them, at least that she had seen.

"Because I can't have you" his eyes widen.

"Me, why would you want me" he asked pulling her in his arms and wrapping them around her.

"Because you're everything I'm not. Strong, fearless, caring" His mind drifted back to his wager. "I'm not caring"

"Then why did you kiss me that day I hurt my ankle" He didn't have an answer for her. He didn't even know why he did it.

"I don't know" Silence swept in, the two of them just holding each other. Relena realized that if someone decided to come on the balcony and find them she could be ruined. But she didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter.

"You know, your turning out to be quite the lair." She tilted her chin up to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You really not that much of a rake, actually your quite the gentleman"

"Yes, but would a gentleman do this" He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss started slowly but as the passion grew between them the kiss grew. Her lips were soft, begging him for more. His hands that roamed around her back pulled her closer to his body and her fingers tingled as they moved over his masculine physique. If someone saw them… her reputation… She didn't care, all she wanted was him. She was willing to give up everything. She opened her mouth accepting his tongue. She tasted so good, and he wanted more, more than just a mere kiss could give him. He wanted Relena .Though he enjoyed kissing her, he couldn't help but think that he was doing it to win the wager. He pulled away.

"Heero" She moaned and kissed him again. This time he stepped back. He looked at her, her face filled with confusion. She was breathing heavily as was he.

"Relena, we both know that shouldn't of happened. I should go." She didn't stop him and he walked passed her; send her into a crying heap on the floor.

* * *

Heero rushed to the library. He needed a drink, maybe brandy, no something stronger. He took a large gulp and poured into the glass again then sat in a chair, glass at hand. For once in his life he didn't know what to do, about anything. About Relena, about Him. This was all becoming too confusing. He had kissed a number of woman but none made him feel like this. His heart pounded and his hands were shaky. He knew if he didn't stop kissing her then and there, there would be no turning back. He would take her right there on the balcony, not caring if anyone saw. His mind raced back to the feeling of her soft skin beneath his finger tips exploring the region of her back. He had felt himself swell with pleasure as she rubbed her body over his. He sat down the glass and looked at the grandfather clock as it struck 1:00. He had been in there for over an hour. He rose from the chair. He _had_ to see her.

* * *

Relena rose herself from her crumpled position and wiped the dry tears from her eyes, almost falling. It was for the best, but she wanted him sooo bad. But like she said before, it was for the best, he was looking out for her reputation, and she knew it. She didn't feel like dance or talking, she just wanted to be alone, so she quietly slipped back in the ballroom trying to focus her with out bringing any attention to herself. The loud noise instantly making her head ache. She found Catherine and Trowa in the sitting area of the large dance hall. Spotting her, Cathy spoke. 

"Oh there you are, I thought you disappeared. Lord Foxworth was looking everywhere for you" observing the look on Relena face, she asked taking her hand.

"What's the matter dear, you look quite pale."

"I'm fine." She lied. "I've just got a bit of a headache"

"Would you like me to escort you to your room" Trowa questioned.

"No I'll be all right. Stay, enjoy yourself. Would you please explain to Lord Foxworth-"

"I'll let him know"

"Thank you both. And don't worry I'm going straight to bed" Letting a small smile escape, she left the ballroom.

She entered her room to find her maid asleep on the couch in front of a lit fire place. She almost laughed as Kara scrambled to her feet, slipping on the rug in the process.

"I'm sorry, m'lady, but I only fell asleep for a mome-"

"Don't worry about it. You may go to bed now. Sorry for keeping you so late"

"Would you like me to the help you get on dressed first?" Kara moved toward her mistress.

"No I'll be fine. Now go!" she shooed her out the door. She changed her into her silk nightdress and sat down at her vanity. She pulled her hair out of its bun and let its long golden locks fall around her shoulders. She had just begun to brush it when the clock on her wall chimed 1:00. She yawned and resumed what she was doing, humming a tune as she did so.

* * *

Somehow he knew Relena was no long in the ballroom. He paced outside her door after quickly ducking into an open close as her maid left the room. He couldn't think straight. He was overwhelmed with his need for her. He needed to be near her, inside. He had to. He stared at the door, and smiled at the humming that came from behind the door. Softly he knocked at the door and waiting. That was all he could do to not break down her door.

* * *

Relena had just placed the brush down and was moving toward the fireplace when she heard a slight knock at her door. _No who could that be?_

"Coming" She stated as she moved to open the door. She was more than stunned, when she saw Heero standing outside her door, one elbow leaning against the doorframe with his hair tousled in a rakious fashion. She gasped at the look of want in his eyes.

Hesitantly she asked. "What do you want?"

"You"

* * *

A/N: I really hope you like it. Oh, also this is where the rating change. If you not mature enogh to handle the next chapter, you may skip it. It's not really that imporant. Thanks again.  



	17. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: I'm really sorry that it took so long to update. What had happened was my computer got a virus and erased everything. I was so mad. Then we took it to the store to get it fixed and they took forever. When I finally got it back, I had to re-type to entire thing. That alone took forever, but now it's here and I hope you enjoy it. By the way this is the edited version. I really don't feel like writing, sorry a really detailed chapter. Yes this shows how lazy I really am. Hahahaha.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Heero pushed off the wall and pressed his lips firmly on hers. Her body shifted against his. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was the first to break away.

"Why are here"

"What a way to ruin the moment" His lips formed a smile.

"No, what changed your mind"

"The thought of losing you"

"You never had me" He kissed her.

"I know and it's driving me crazy" Relena gasped as the touch of his cool fingertips slipped below her night gown. She pushed him onto the door as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him hungrily.

"Slow down" he laughed.

"Sorry" she apologized. "I just don't what's happening to me"

"It's okay, lets just…" Relena cut him off with a kiss.

"Less talking, more kissing" The whole while Heero had tried to keep himself under control, but as Relena's thigh rubbed against him. He pulled her gown down off her shoulders exposing her breast and kissed her where her neck met her shoulder. She through her head back and moaned into his hair. He took a nipple between his lips and kneaded the other in his hands, leaving her to stand on her own. Once again her wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips. Her hands pried off his waist coat unconscionably and slipped her hands beneath his well-made cotton shirt. She could feel his muscle tense below her finger tips. She loved it. She never knew a person could feel this way. The way his hands grabbed her bottom and pulled her closer him. The tingling sensation that shot through her body when her took her nipple in his mouth. He broke their kiss and looked into her eyes. She thought she saw a bit of hesitation, but he took her in his arms. Relena trailed kisses over his face as he led her to her bed. He laid her down and laid down next to her. He kissed her and moved his hands along her inner thighs till it brushed against the area between her legs. She gasped and pulled Heero into a deeper kiss.

"I need you now"

Heero looked into her needy blue eyes. He needed her too. He couldn't even understand how he had managed to wait so long. But he needed to be sure.

"Are you sure. It's going to hurt"

"I don't care"

He quickly removed his clothes and stood naked before. He wanted to give her a chance to look him over. And by the look in her eyes, she wanted to too.

"Is that it?" He nodded and grinned at her pure innocence.

"Is it always so big" His grin grew a full blown smile.

"I'll take that as a complement" he laid on top of her, leaned his weight on his elbows. He kissed her again. He pushed into her slowly trying his best not to hurt her too much. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. He searched her face. She again opened her eyes and nodded. It was all he needed. He pushed deeper into her. Relena heard a moaning sound and realized it came from her. The pain had sub-sided and was replaced by the best pleasure she had ever felt. Her hips began to move in rhythm to his. She pulled him into a kiss. Kissing every part of his face and neck. He pulled away and pushed into her once last time; give her all that he had left. For she had already captured his heart. Relena held her breathe before he body went limp under Heero. He had clasped on her and like the weight of his body on hers. So many things should have been running through mind but only one man crossed it. In the silence she could hear to music from down stairs. The ball was not over and she knew she would never forget the song that they played.

* * *

Relena yawned and opened her eyes slowly. She had left the curtain open, due to distractions, and the morning sun peered into her room. It highlighted the face beside her. She turned over, careful not to wake him. There, she just looked at him. A smile formed on her lips. She couldn't help it. Could she really love him? Further more, could he have any feelings for her? He must. Or he wouldn't be lying, naked, asleep in her bed. He face was serene and calm. She almost resisted the urge to place a lock of hair that had fallen in his face behind his ear. His eyes fluttered open. A grin across his lips. She loved his eyes, almost as much as she loved hi mouth. She couldn't stop herself.

"You have to the prettiest eyes"

"Do I?" He propped his head up with his elbow.

"They remind me of the ocean, blue and clear. I could get lost in..." Chime!

The clock began to strike to eight. Relena popped up, holding a sheet to her bare chest.

"What is it" Heero asked.

"The maid" she whispered.

"What?"

"Every morning, my maid comes for me-" She hoped out of the bed knowing very well that Heero's eyes where on her. She quickly, much to Heero's disappointment, wrapped her rope around herself."- at eight." She gasped as the clock struck again.

"You have to leave immediately" she began to pull him from the bed, sheets and all. She started to gather his clothes.

"Why, are you embarrassed of me?"

"Oh for heaven sakes" she tossed his clothes at him. He pulled on his pants as she crossed the room to the door. She opened it and peered out into the hallway. No one. Yet. Closing the door she turned only to run into Heero's firm chest. He pulled her into his arm.

"Heero we have no ti-" His warm lips was upon hers before she could finish her sentence. She couldn't help but give in. He was pulling her robe away from her body when she pulled away.

"No, not now." She said opening the door and pushing him into the hallway half dressed. Seh picked up the rest of his clothes that her had dropped and shoved it into his hands.

"Not even a good bye kiss"

"I already gave you one, now go." She closed the door and sighed. She opened it again just as Heero entered his. She smiled and slowly closed the door again. She leaned against the door for a moment, then slide down the length of it. What in the world was happening to her?

* * *


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen.

* * *

That morning at breakfast was the most uncomfortable situation that Heero or Relena had ever been it. Today was the day of the big hunt and all the horses were saddled and ready to go. Relena barely ate and tried, key word to avoid any eye contact with Heero who happened to be seating across from her. She sighed as she took a bit of the buttered beard before her.

"Relena, what is going on" Relena was not aware until that moment that Hilde sat beside her. Or course she was to busy talking to Duo across the table.

"What are you talking about" Relena turned her attention to her friend.

"You've been unnaturally quiet this morning"

"So I don't feel like talking"

"AndI suppose you don't feel like taking your eyes off of Lord Milbrook either" Hilde chuckled. Relena could see the smile that formed on Heero's face. Apparently, Hilde didn't know how to whisper.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about" She wondered how Heero felt as she denied Hilde's claims.

"Neither do I. What are you talking about" came a voice from across the table. Relena eyes snapped to Heero's"

"Nothing my lord. Nothing that would interest you"

"Oh but I'm very interested" She couldn't help but smile beneath the cup of tea that she pressed to her lips. She took a slow shallow. The effects this man had on her. If only he knew. She looked at the sparkle in his eye. Maybe he did.

And that was the way breakfast continued. Smiles and shy eyes upon each other. She wanted to be with him. Alone. But there was no time. She would have to find time.

* * *

Relena stared blankly ahead of her. She hadn't seen Heero since that morning at breakfast and that hardly counted. Hilde rode next to her. They, like many of the other women had not gone hunting but decided to ride around the perimeter of the property.

"Okay it can't take this anymore. What happened?" Hilde eyed Relena. "I know something happened."

"I still don't know what your talking about" Relena turned away not wanting to reveal the smile that crossed her lips at the thought of what had gone on the night before.

"Relena, please do not attempt to lie to me. I know you better then you know yourself."

"Hilde-"

"Good afternoon" Lady Victoria snorted. Relena did hate the way her nose turned into a hook at the end. Many considered her the belle of the season but that was surly up for debate.

"Lady Victoria. How was the hunt? Pleasant, I presume?" It was an innocent question.

"It went quite well. Heero-" When did she begin calling Heero by his first name?"- killed two ducks. That's two more than Lord Maxwell."

"Oh and how is Lord Maxwell this fine morning" Hilde's face lit up.

"I don't know. I spent all afternoon with Heero" She smirked. Oh how Relena hated her smile.

"Did Lord Milbrook give you permission to call him by his given name?"

Victoria eyed her. "Of course. He said do so right after he kissed me"

"Kissed you!" Relena breathed.

"If you were seen, it could of ruined your reputation" Hilde protested. Relena felt her chest tighten. It was becoming hard to breathe. Was Victoria lying? She had to be, just last night he had shared her bed. But if he shared her bed, what would stop him from sharing any other Lady's bed.

"Relena are you alright. You look quite pale." she looked up into Victoria's face. Her smile was as if she was mocking her. But why? Was she jealous? She had to be.

"I don't believe you" tears escaped her eyes.

"Believe what you will, but he kissed me" She was lying. She had to be lying?

Relena's attention was snapped the sound of voices behind her. She turned in she saddle. It was him. He looked a God as his hair rustled faintly in the cool spring breeze. Her eyes met his and Victoria frowned at the connection she saw between them. She had tried to separate them since she had arrived. Now she was going to have to try twice as hard. But this relationship would end. Sooner than later. She left, leaving to plot her next plan.

* * *

Relena watched as they drew closer. Heero and Duo, by the look in Hilde's eyes she knew she felt the same about Duo as she felt for Heero. She loved him. She knew that. But did Heero love her. It thought of rejection was killing slowly. She had to think. She grabbed the reins to her horse and raced off. She never knew loving someone could hurt so bad.

Heero had just approached the group Lady's when Relena raced off before he could tell her how beautiful she looked perched upon her horse, her long hair lifting gently in the wind. And how her eyes shone, making the sun appear dull. But she was gone.

"Is anything the matter" he asked.

"Yes, something is the matter? Hilde stated between clenched teeth. "I suspect that you Relena have more then a friendly relationship and If you haven't noticed, Relena has feeling for you, you...you pig. And here you are handing out kisses to every and anybody that will receive them."

Heero's eyes widened. "What are talking about?

"I'm talking about you and Lady Victoria"

"VICTORA" if his eyes could have gotten bigger they would have.

"Don't try to act like didn-" she caught her words. "You didn't, did you?

He shook his head. "And you didn't know about Relena either"

"No, but thanks for the information" The blood drained from her face.

"The truth is, to set mattered straight is Victoria kissed me while i was retrieveing on to the birds I killed."

"Yes I heard"

"I made it quite clear that i had no interest in her. I told I was interested in another."

"Relena, I presume"

"Yes"

"Well, you better tell Relena what you've told. Relena said she didn't believe her, but a women's feelings may change in instant."

He turned and raced after Relena. He wasn't quite sure what he would say to her why they met, but he had to see her.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Next chapter may take a while but it will come. I promise  



	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Relena's paced quickened as she raced to the house as she heard Heero's voiced behind her. She didn't want him to see her cry. Even though she had not real reason to shed her tears. It wasn't as if they were married. She really had no claim to him what so ever, but after what they shared last night... she at least thought it would have made a difference. She hiked up her skirt as she took the stairs in two's.

"Relena slow down" those were the words she heard as she turned the corner to the hallway were her room was located. If she could only get there, she would be safe. Why in blasted name did they make these hallways so long? Heero finally reached her and spun her around by her elbow.

"Relena why didn't you stop" She didn't look at him. Her bangs fell into her face shadowing her eyes.

"Look at me!" he tilted her chin up to him, instantly seeing her tears. She bit her lip as she averted her eyes from his. He tried. He really did, but a grin formed none the less.

"Please tell you didn't believe that _women_" he said with laughter in his voice.

"You have to know it's a lie. You do don't you" Using his tumb wiped the tears from her face.

"How could I?" she spat. "You never gave me any reason to place my faith in you" She was angry. More at her self then anything.

"Surly after last night-" he started.

"Last night was wonderful, I'll admit but it couldn't have been any different than when you were with your mistress. I'm not even sure you don't have one right now" She pulled away from him.

"Not right now, no"

"And I suppose you think I'll become yours" Angry flashed in her eyes, but Heero remained calm.

"The thought never even crossed my mind, but if you would like-" He joked.

"I don't think so" She turned away, but he caught by her arm again.

"Let me go" she commanded.

"Not untill you tell me what is really bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me" she snapped.

"I know for a fact that you did not believe Victoria, so that couldn't be it"

"I don't." she stated. "But you did spend all afternoon with her"

"If all afternoon is three minutes then yes, I did"

Relena sighed relief. It was true that she did not believe Victoria but to hear the words from Heero's own mouth- his mouth... it looked so warm and inviting.

"So what would be a reason to trust me?"

"What?" She graced him with a questioning glare.

"You said I never gave you any reason you trust me, and truly do want that. What can I do to gain your trust.." He smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"Well for starters, you could kiss me" She looked up at him. She sounded like a wonton. She would have never suggested _any_ man kiss her until Heero came along. He really was a handsome man.

"Is that all, my lady" he asked.

"No,my lord, it's just the beginning." He planted her kiss, one that warmed her toes and sent chills down her spine. Her hands slide up his chest and around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. He was the first to pull away.

"So was that good for starter's" he grinned.

"You forget my lord, that was not the first time, but it's will do." She moved a lock of hair that insisted in falling in his face.

"Neither is it the last, if I have anything to say about it." She really did love spending time **alone **with him. She had misjudged him greatly. He was so different for the others. Maybe it was the way he treated her. Not like some women whose only purpose in life is the marry a rich lord, but like an intelligent human being, as his equal. She also relished the feelings of safety and love-. Love, yes she loved him. She had known it for some time, but did he or would he ever love her. If he went as far as to ask her to marry him she wasn't quite sure if she could marry him if he didn't return her feelings.

"Are you leaving tomorrow to return to London." she asked.

"No. My Aunt returned to her country estate and she wishes to see me before I return to London"

She frowned. "Why the sad face, love, miss me already" _Love, did he just call her love?_

"No" she wiggled free from his embrace trying, in vain not to show her amusement.

"But I wish to call on you when I do return." She spun around surprised.

"What"

"You look quite surprised. Why is that?" He crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"I--- just--- well, its" he grinned. "Your spattering, it's quite amusing actually"

"I'm sure it is" she placed a hand on her hip.

"Well never the least, I shall call on you when I return." Heero kissed her forehead and began to walk away.

"Why" she asked. A simple question with a whole lot of meaning behind it.

He stopped and turned half way to look at her. "Now it's my turn to ask what?"

"Why do you wish to call on me?"

"For the normal reason's I suppose." he said thoughtfully, holding back a grin.

Her jaw dropped open. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind" She didn't know what she had in mind but it definetly wasn't that.

A smile formed on his tainted lips. "No? Then it's... because I like you a great deal. Maybe even more."

* * *

Short I know. Sorry but it seemed like a great place to end. I'll update soon. Try to hang on. R&R. Thanks alot.  



	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

That very night Heero called a meeting in the billiard room. Duo, Trowa and Quatre all met him there. They found Heero sitting in armed chair humped over with his elbows resting on her knees, sipping from a glass of brandy.

"So why did you call this meeting, Heero. If you have forgotten I have a beautiful wife waiting up stairs for me, _if _you have forgotten." Trowa stated.

"No I haven't forgotten." Heero voiced while pulling himself for the chair he sat in.

Duo leaned against the billiard table and grinned. "Your not pulling out are you, the wager I mean"

"I don't know what to do"

" Stop the wager" the voice came from the door. All heads turned in that direction, each holding their breathe. When they saw it was Catherine, a sigh of relief was heard around the room.

"You know you really shouldn't be sneaking around like that, dear." Trowa moved to his wife.

"And you shouldn't be talking about it so casually" she eyed each gentlemen present. "Any one could hear and if Relena found out, Heero would want the leave the country immediately."

" That bad, huh"

"Heero I care for you greatly, I think of you as the brother I never had… " she moved closer. "… and as the sister you never had I would like to give you a piece of advice. I know that you never back down from a wager, and you almost never lose, but I would advise you to do so. If you care about her in any way, and I know you do, you would do it" A heavy silence was in the room and all eyes were on Heero as he moved to open window at the other end of the room. He stared out into the gardens below. He did care about her. More than he ever thought possible. This wager should of never been made, but it did give him an excuse to approach her after all those years with out being hounded by his so called friends.

"Duo... the wagers off"

"Glad to hear it. So what was it thirty, no forty pounds" he grinned.

" You still want the money" he asked.

"Hell yes, not that I need it. My finances couldn't be better, but it's living proof that you have lost a wager." Duo grinned and patted his friend on the back. "Even if it was over some girl."

"She's not some girl" he muttered between his teeth. _She's **the** girl._

"Heero, I'm glad that the wagers off ." Cat sounded behind him.

"Hey I was thinking" Quatre finally intervened. " How are you going to tell Lady Haverson about the bet. It's not something you mention in polite conversation. 'The weather today is wonderful, oh and by the way I made I bet the I could get you to fall in love with me. Oh but don't worry I called it off.'"

"Quatre's right." Trowa stated.

"Well do you have to tell her, I mean what she doesn't know won't kill her" Duo stepped forward.

"But It might kill Millbrook" Trowa sighed.

"Those were my exact thoughts" Heero muttered.

"So what are you going to do"

" I don't know"

"Well, if you do tell her you might want to let her know how you feel now, before it's too late. She's not going to wait forever." Cat voiced.

"And beside they might cancel each other out. If she knows you love her, she might just forget about the wager"

Trowa took her wife's hand in his and ushered her toward the door. "Well what ever you do, do it fast. As Cat said, she won't wait for ever"

* * *

No one noticed the dark figure that lingered outside the door. A wager. Finally her luck was changing and soon she would have Lord Milbrook all to herself. Victoria's face formed a most devilish smile. Finally she would be rid of Relena.

* * *

Heero leaned against the white pillar in front of the Wilbur Estate entrance as he watched Relena's carriage roll away.

"So have you told her yet" a voice came from behind him, yet he continued to look after the carriage.

"About the wager?"

"No, that you love her" This caused him to look at his friend.

"I don't love her" he eyed his friend.

Duo raised his eyebrows.

"I don't" He shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

"Who are you trying convince? Me or you, cause it really isn't working either way"

Heero fell silent. Did he love her?

"If you love her, tell her." Heero turned once again to leer at the carriage that was pulling out of sight.

"Duo, I don't know if I can. What if she doesn't feel the same way about me"

"You know she does. Deep down inside you know she loves you too."

* * *

Relena paced the length of the drawing room. He mother sat in the over grown arm chair that use to be her fathers, reading a book, her spectacles perched high upon her nose. Relena sighed and continued to pace. It had been three whole days and their was no sign of Heero. He had told he would call on her when he returned. He should be back by now. The three days that they had spent apart had been hard for her. She wanted to be with him. Sadly all the time. Her heart ache when he wasn't there. In the short months she had come to known him, truly known him, he had become her friend, and lover. And she had all her feeling known to her but was in the complete dark about his. Something must be done. She had to know how he felt, really felt about her. A smile formed as her hand grazed across her lips as she remember the feel of his lips on hers.

"Relena, please. Your giving me ahead ache pacing like that."

"I'm sorry" she took a seat across from her mother. Diana Haverson had long curly blond hair, that looked somewhat silver in the sunlight. She was a very cheerful person and loved most of the people around her and they loved her back. When Relena's father died when she was only sixteen, Diana and taken it quite well. But there was no doubt in anyone's mind how much she loved him, and how much her father loved his young wife. They and been a love match even though they were twelve years apart. Though Diana missed her husband greatly she knew that Robert would not want her to live a life of grief, so when ever Diana felt sad she would always remember the good times Robert and her shared. This made Relena love her mother even more.

Relena sighed playing with her finger as she did the day before and the day before that. Would he ever come?

"Miss Relena" she stood at the sound of her name. "There's a visitor her to see you"

"Please show them in" Her voice was shaky. He was here. Oh and it had better be him. A smile formed as her eyes caught blue. It was him.

"Your late" she stated.

"I beg your pardon" he moved toward her.

"Relena, mind your manners" her mother stood, putting aside the book.

"Your grace" she gave a slight bow. " So nice to see you again" He took her hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine. You haven't aged a year" He mothers face tinted red.

"Your grace, don't fill my head with such things. It my head may grow bigger than it already is" He smiled and turned to Relena.

"Lady Haverson" she gave a slight bow.

"Your late" she voiced again.

"I am not late. I'm precisely on time"

She raised an eyebrow. "And what precisely am I late for, which for I'm not even late."

"I'll leave you two alone" He mother moved toward the door, neither paying any attention.

"You said you would call on me as soon as you returned" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I only returned this morning" he stated. "Why? Did you miss me?

"No" she said flatly.

"Aye, but I think you did. You've been waiting for all day" He placed his hand on her hips, pulling her to him. She gasped at his sudden movement.

"Actually she's been waiting since she returned." A voice came from outside the door.

"Mmmooottthhheeerrr" she shoot toward the doors.

"I'm going, I'm going" They could hear her footsteps disappear down the corridor.

Relena giggled.

"I like her" Heero

"So do I, sometimes" she joked.

"So what did you have planned" she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I was thinking a….. picnic" He kissed her.

"I like picnic's" she said after she pulled her face away from him.

"I like you" he whispered. There is was again. So far she knew he at leased liked her, but what about love? She could never be with someone who would never return her feelings and she was very sure that she loved him. If only...

"Good, cause I like you too" She pulled out of his hold and moved toward the door. Heero moved after her. He had to tell her about the bet, and there was no time like the present.

"Relena wait" She turned and gazed into his eyes. So beautiful. How could she not be married? They is was again. Marriage. Is that what he wanted. He knew he wanted to be with her day and night and the thought of her being with some other man holding her, kissing her made him ill, no angry. He tried, he really did, but he couldn't tell her. He knew it would break her heart and then she would break his jaw.

"I missed you too" She smiled and exited the room.

A few moments later Relena and her maid had their bonnets on and were stepping into Heero's carriage. Relena peered out the carriage window and waved to her mother.

"Good bye, sweetheart. Have fun" she smiled as the carriage pulled away. She was going to have to pay a visit Lady Milbrook. They surly would be planning a wedding soon.

* * *

Thanksfor being patient. After all I am on Spring break... 


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

* * *

Relena felt relaxed in the carriage as they crept along the road. Heero hadn't told her where they were going but that was over an hour ago, making the trip a total of an hour and a half.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see, and don't worry. You'll like it. I promise." He flashed her a heart stopping smile. It must be illegal to look that good looking. She even noticed her maid blush from the growing heat.

"So how was your aun?" She asked trying to strike a conversation, not that it was too hard to do with Heero.

"She's as lively as ever. She's my mothers sister you know, and there so much alike, it's scary"

"And how's you mother" She giggled shifting her hands in her lap.

"She's still pressuring me, as always"

"Nothing illegal, I hope. I'd hate to have to visit you in prison." she teased with a smile.

"You'd visit me in prison?" He grinned.

"Sure why not, I need a good laugh now and then." She loved there teasing relationship. How she felt she could say anything to him without worrying about being a total lady all the time.

"You wound me" He held a hand over his heart.

"Nonsense" she replied. "But what is it your mother is pressuring you about?"

"Marriage" he mumbled. He turned and leered out the carrige window though the curtains where drawn.

"What's so wrong about that. You are going to next Duke of Milbrook, you need an heir. And what mother doesn't want grandchildren?"

"Nothings wrong with wanting to me to marry, but I'd like to marry in my own time. Maybe even-" his voiced dropped, but not low enough. "- love the woman?"

A grin formed on her face adding the smile that was already there. "Heero, I do believe that under the rake you are, you're a romantic" She was laughing _at _him, cause he surly wasn't laughing to begin with.

"That is not true." he grimaced.

"You are!" she sat forward. "You want to marry for love. Nothings even remotely wrong with that." the smile disappeared. "If only most man were like you"

"Why?"

She sighed, her eyes focused on her feet. "All anyone sees in me is a pretty face and large dowry. No one knows who I am. Who I really am."

"I do" she snapped her gaze to him. "You are beautiful, there's no doubt there, but theirs more to you. You intelligent yet not overly so as the make the one you are conversing with appear to be a nitwit. Your kind, but you do not let people push you around. You voice you opinion, but only if won't hurt the other party to much. And best of all you know yourself even if no one else does. You know who you are and that what really counts in the end. _I _wish that more women where like you." There was a silence between them. Heero Milbrook. How could she not love him? How could anyone not love him. He always knew what to say. No wonder he never lacked for parnters in his bed, herself included. Oh how she loved the man.

The carriage pulled to a stop with a jolt and the footmen opened the door.

"Where here" Heero said as her stepped out. But before Relena could even galnce at her surroundings,he turned back around and looked at her.

"Now close you eyes." She smiled and did as he asked. He wasn't going to give anything away so she might as well go alone with his game. She stepped forward and he helped her down from the carriage.

She hesitated a moment until she heard a deep voice in her ear.

"I won't let anything happen to you. Trust me" She did trust him, but her grip tightened as she was led through what she thought was tall grass. He walked slowly making sure that she didn't trip over anything. He stopped her and she smiled.

"Are we there yet? Can I open my eyes?"

"Not yet" he whispered. He let go her hand and she heard him rustle something that sounded like paper.

"Now can I open them" she voiced, anticipation coursing through her veins. He said nothing.

"Heero!" Nothing.

"Heero" she reached out her arms the feel. She felt a presence behind her just as his hard chest brushed against her back. She gasped as an arm snaked around her narrow waist.

"Can I open them, Now" she asked a hint of excitement in her voice. His breathe was low and warm on her ear.

"Now"

Her eyes fluttered open, then widened. It was so beautiful. A small lake sat before her, shimmering in the rich sunlight making it seem as if it were made of glass. She wanted to reach out and touch it just to see if it was real. It was gorgeous, the birds, the scattered trees, everything. She looked down at her feet, noticing the red and white checkered picnic blanket. It was set for two and was neatly arranged.

"Do you like it?"

She swung around and through herself in his arms. "I love it".

* * *

Short I know but what do you do when you've got writers block. I also stared another story, so I'm working on two at the same time. I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP. Good news is I've already started on it; the bad news is I don't when it'll be done. Keep reviewing a showing your support. 


	22. Chapter Twenty one

A/N: I think this is the longest story I've ever written. No…. it's true.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one

* * *

Relena could not get over the beauty of her surroundings. With the clear cloud- less blue sky, it seemed to be the perfect day for a picnic near a lake. She had a sudden urge to take a swim in the icy blue liquid that sat before her. But she knew it was not proper to do so. They sat on the blanket and Relena tilted her chin upward to look at the v-shaped sequence of ducks heading north for the summer. She barely noticed as Heero rustled through the picnic basket. She turned to him.

"Where did you find this place?" He cleared his throat and looked sheepishly at her.

"Well you know that aunt I told you about." She nodded. "Well this is her---uhh—my--- well it's her estate now but its part of my inheritance." She looked around.

"So you're telling me that this will be yours!" He returned his gazed to the basket he knelt before.

"Someday. Hopefully not soon." He handed her a cucumber sandwich. Her favorite. She took it whole heartedly and bit into it.

"Umm, I think that's the best cucumber sandwich I've ever tasted. You'll pass my compliments to your cook." She grinned towards him her hair slightly lifting in the cool summer breeze.

"Thank you, I suppose." He turned away. Relena coughed.

"You made them!" she asked a little too shocked.

"Yes I did." He stated, defending his pride. "So I like to cook. What's wrong with that?"

She smiled at him, taking another bit. "Nothing" she stated. _He has to be the perfect gentleman. He cooks, he's romantic and he's not bad to look at either. _She smiled to herself again.

"What's the matter" He asked pouring a glass of wine into two glasses that he pulled from the basket.

"Huh?"

"You were smiling" Heero stated.

"I'm sorry" She shied away.

"Don't be. I like it when you smile." Heat rose to her face. She tried to turn away from him but it was too late.

"I like it when I make you blush too." If she wasn't red before, she was certainly red now.

He laughed as he handed her a glass. She pouted.

"I'm glad I cause you such great amusement."

"Oh you do so much more to me. If I could kiss you no, I would." And she would have let him. He hadn't kissed her since they had been at the hunting party. And quite frankly, she missed his kisses. Maybe on the way back, in the carriage… She shook her head. What would her mother say if she could read her daughters thoughts? She chased those thoughts from her mind and continued her meal.

Later on they decided to take a short walk around the perimeter.

"So you went to France." Her hands played with her bonnet ribbons.

"Yes, I only returned a few months ago."

"I have an aunt and uncle that live in France. They want me to come visit them next summer." She voiced.

"You should go. It's a good way to broaden you horizons." She nodded.

"When we return, I wish to call on your mother. I'm sure my mother will like too as well. They are good friends after all."

"I'll be sure to tell her." He uttered.

"Thank you"

"So how is every thing with Lord Foxworth?"

"Lord Foxworth?" Heero's mention of him shocked her.

"Yes! Weren't you two courting a few short weeks ago?"

Her eyes drifted over the calm scene before her.

"I don't think it will work out. He's not the one for me."

He stopped causing her to turn around to face him. "And who is the one for you." He asked.

She thought about it and then placed a childish grin on her face.

"When I find out. You'll be the first to know." She smirked and headed the carriage.

They rode back to London, full of chatter. Finding that they had many things in common with each other.

"Are you telling me that you like "Robinson Crusoe?"

He folded his arms across his chest. "I own two copies." He grinned.

"You like the cook. You're a romantic and you like to read. You _are_ the perfect man." She sighed. "Who said I was the perfect man?" Relena glanced out the window and saw her house.

"Oh look. Were here." She avoided the question. When the carriage rolled to a stop Heero stepped out and helped her down. _Any more outings that this_. Relena thought her hand lingering in his. _And I'll have you married to me before you can say marriage.

* * *

_

Gloria Haverson sat across from Lady Georgina Milbrook, the duchess of Hyden, both with tea cups in their laps.

"If we wait long enough, they'll most likely come together on their on. We have to leave to up to them now." Gloria stated.

"You maybe right. If they new it was us that set the whole wager up, neither of them will ever forgive us."

"And were so close. Soon we'll both be grandparents." Gloria sat forward in her chair. "But only if Relena doesn't fine out about the wager in the first place."

"Don't worry. Lord Maxwell told me that Heero called the whole thing off."

"Finally! Took him long enough. For a moment there I thought he wouldn't pursue her."

"Don't worry Gloria" Georgina stated sipping the last of the tea. "I know Heero. If he pursues a lady for more than two weeks, then he's pursuing. And look, he's been seeing Relena for a more than a month.

Relena's mother sighed. Things were going as planned. Soon her baby girl would be married, and to a Marquis not-the-less. She would be able to see her grandchildren before she died.

Gloria eye spotted something out of the corner of her eye and she turned toward the door, just as Relena and Heero stepped into the room.

"Relena" she stood.

"Heero" She heard Georgina say, standing as well.

"Mother" Heero voiced eyes wide. The last thing he would have thought to see was his mother at the Haverson town home.

"Well" Heero's mother regained her composure. "What a way to greet your mother. I haven't seen you in weeks." He crossed the room and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't' expect to see you. Here."

"Nonsense. You knew Lady Haverson and her daughter are good friends of mine."

Heero rolled his eyes and mutter under his breathe. "How could I have forgotten?"

His mother turned to Relena. "How are you darling? My sons treating you well, I pray."

"Yes, your grace. We had a wonderful time." Relena gave a shallow curtsy.

"Glad to hear it." Georgie sat again.

Relena chuckled as she kissed her mothers own cheek.

"Good Evening, Mother. Sorry were so late. We got a little side tracked."

"No need to apologize. Georgie and I had much to catch up on." She winked to her friend who only grinned.

Heero eyed them and then turned to Relena.

"What exactly did you talk about?" Relena moved toward the tea cart. She motioned to Heero and he nodded.

"Nothing of importance too you young people." Georgie muttered.

She fixed two cups and handed one to Heero, his fingers brushed her hand lightly. She blushed and took a seat next to her mother. Neither Gloria nor Georgina could hold back the grins that graced there faces, once again causing suspicious ideas to form in Heero and Relena's mind.

"Well." Her grace rose. "We should be own our way."

"Thank you for calling. Both of you." Gloria stood.

Heero bowed before Lady Haverson. "Thank you." Then he moved to Relena and kissed her hand. "Thank you for a most memorable evening." His lips lingered on her skin causing her body to become heated. She knew if he didn't leave now, she would throw him on the ground right then and there and have her way with him.

"Feel free to call on me anytime. And don't worry. We can see our own way out." The duchess took the arm her son offered her and moved to ward the door, and then said over her shoulder.

"Do you attend the forth night soiree?" She asked Relena.

"Yes, your grace." The women only smiled and left. Relena sighed. Heero had been gone for less than two minutes and she missed Heero already. _This will not do. _She told herself. _No, this defiantly will not do.

* * *

_Sorry it took so long but I got finals and alot of paper to study and write. It's hard being a senior. NeWayz. Read and Reveiw. Thanks._  
_


	23. Chapter Twenty two

Chapter Twenty-two

Relena took the out-stretched hand that helped her down from the carriage and smiled at the bright lights that lined the walkway to the front of the house of Lord and Lady Farther. She bowed her head to the host and hostess as she entered the foyer behind her parents. She was quite certain she would see Heero tonight and smile at the thought. Wearing her dark orange muslin that was lined with a light yellow ribbon, she appeared to be a goddess of the sun. They entered the dance hall and immediately spotted her friends, Lady Barton and Hilde. She pushed through the crowd, occasionally nodding to the elderly members of the ton. She reached them near the balcony doors where the cool air felt refreshing after venturing from the heat of the room.

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes" Hilde spoke first, sipping her glass of champagne.

"Do you like it?" Relena grinned. "I had it made for the seasonal picnic but I never made it. Tonight seemed like the best time to wear it."

"You look wonderful" Catherine stated. Relena turned to the open doors to allow the light night breeze to filter through her dress.

To Relena this was the best time of day. Not too chilly but just warm enough to wear a cotton muslin. She turned to face her friends and was startled at the look on their faces.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't play coy with us." Hilde stated as Cat's brow wrinkled. "You've already tried that and it didn't work then either."

"Everyone knows about your little outing with the Marques." Cat voiced.

The blood drained from Relena's face and her knees felt weak. She felt her stomach turn as a familiar scent lingered to her nostrils. _He was here._ She turned around, only to find her self toe to toe with the very man of their conversation. She had to get air or she was going to faint.

"Relena, are you okay" She heard his deep voice say. She nodded slightly stepping away from his board chest.

"You look pale. Do you want to go onto the balcony for some fresh air?" He asked, his unruly brown slight shadowing his blue eyes. Somehow her words caught in her throat and as if reading her mind, Hilde answered for her.

"She's fine. A sudden gust of cool air came in and caught Relena off guard. She'll be fine." And to reassure her friends answer, Relena nodded. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Heero nodded but something in his eyes told her that he didn't quite believe her little lie, but thankfully dropped the subject. Suddenly able to speak again, Relena voiced.

"Was there something we can help you with, my Lord?" His eyebrow arched and a slanted smile escaped his lips. They had after all promised to retain an order of properness while in public.

"Actually, _Lady Relena _it's you who can help me. Would do me the honor of dancing this waltz with me." He took he hand and brought it his lips slowly and sensually. Chills spread throughout her body and she hasted to answer. What where people saying? Then she glanced behind Heero and saw Miss Victoria heading towards them with a determined expression on her face. What did she care what everyone was saying?

"Yes, I would be delighted." His lips caressed her hand and pulled her toward the dance floor where the orchestra was beginning to play a new song, but not before she saw Victoria's month drop open.

The room was a blur as they spun in sequence to the music, slowly but surly moving them in ways that neither of them has felt. With their eyes locked, there was nothing short of a disaster that could pull them apart, and with every breath Heero took he could smell the sweet lavender in her blonde hair that simmered in the light. Catching a glimpse of a shadow, Relena turned to view the scene that everyone around them saw. In the mirror she could see how close Heero held her and how perfect they looked as they spun in a smooth motion with each other. She liked what she saw and she never wanted the music to end, but it did. Stepping away from her, Heero bowed and disappeared into the dense multitude, leaving Relena, though surrounded by a swarm of people, alone.


	24. Chapter Twenty three

Twenty-three

* * *

Relena felt relieved as she shut her door behind her. She exhaled as she pushed herself off the hard slab of wood and moved toward her dressing table and took at seat in front of her 16th birthday present. She told her maid that she would not need her help tonight and sent Kara to bed early. Relena stared at her reflection and the images of earlier that night came rapidly back to her. She remembered the protective way that Heero held her, the way he smelt, the way his hair never seemed to obey its master. She could still feel the heat from his body flowing through her thin dress. She sighed and slowly began to pull the tiny hairpins that held up her hair; soon it came tumbling down, lying in curls around her. She reached up to get her brush and spotted a piece of paper neatly folded near a single red rose. She hadn't noticed that earlier. She took the paper and began to read:

My dear Relena,

I pray you will find it in your heart to forgive me for leaving you so abruptly. I don't know what came over me. And if you do forgive, I wish to take you to the opera tomorrow night. You are more than welcome to bring your lady's maid. I will come to escort you at 7:00 o/clock. If you do not show, I will know why. I hope to see tomorrow nigh.

The Marques of Milbrook

Heero Milbrook

Relena stared at the letter, wondering why Heero thought it was necessaryto apologize that night. She folded the letter and placed it in the top draw of her dresser. She stood and picked up the rose and put it to her nose. Breathing deeply, she moved toward her four post bed. She placed the rose down and striped from her gown and pulled her nightdress over her head. Slipping between the covers, Relena placed the single stem on her nightstand and closed her eyes. Tonight her dreams would be only about one person, just like they were the night before.

* * *

Heero paced Duo's library and Duo sighed as he took a swig of his brandy.

"Heero calm down. She's going show. I still don't know why you are so worried."

"I'm not worried, I'm just…" Running his hand through his hair, he sighed.

"In love" Duo stated.

"I'm not in love, Duo. I just don't know what is happening to me." Heero slumped into a nearby chair and took his glass and drained it.

"You're in love Heero. Everyone can tell. That's is except you and Relena, of course"

"I'm not. I can't be." Relena's face filled his head. The image of her in her dress last night had haunted is dreams last night.

"Okay tell me how you feel when you're with her and we'll determine whether your in love or not."

Heero glanced at Duo, but nodding his head, Duo urged him on.

"I don't know. I feel content. Like nothing could go wrong. I want to be with her all the time. I think about her night and day. Can't seem to get her out of my head." Leading forward, Heero placed his elbows on his knees and continued. " I'm always confused. I've never felt this before." Then something clicked. _He was in love with her. He did love her. Relena Haverson. _

"I'm glad you've finally come to that conclusion." Duo stated reading the expression on his best friends face. "But don't you have some where to be."

* * *

Short I know but I don't have alot of free time. So I'll type as much a I can get it out ASAP. Sorry. 


	25. Chapter Twenth four

Chapter Twenty-four

* * *

Relena smiled into the mirror. After three hours of trying for perfection, she had finally achieved it. If this dress did not set Heero's eyes on heronly, nothing will. She was ready.

* * *

Heero breathed deep before proceeding to knock on the front door of the Haverson's London home. The scent of the flowers that he had brought Relena lingered in the air. Heero pulled out his watch that read 7:00 o/clock. Right on time. He gathered his courage and knocked twice. He had no idea why it was so hard to face her. It wasn't as if it was the first time. After all, they had already had sex. Okay so he loved her, but that really didn't matter. He fiddled with the small box in his coat pocket and sighed. He was sure, positive that she did not feel the same about him. He was not what she wanted or what she needed? Even though he knew he would be total loyal to her if they married, she didn't trust him. His reputation was more than dark, though only half true. He had thought long and hard about telling her the truth, but veered away from the idea, for one, she may not believe him. The front swung open and the butler smiled. 

"We've been expecting you, m' lord. Right this way." Heero entered the foyer that was connected to the staircase. Nothing had changed.

"I'll tell the mistress that you have arrived and get a vase for those." Rem disappeared up the stairs leaving Heero in silence.

* * *

Relena heard a knock on the door and answered from them to come in. It was Rem. He announced that Lord Milbrook was waiting down stairs.

"Please tell him I'll be there in a moment, Rem" He nodded and closed the door behind him. It was time. She breathed and prayed. Prayed that her plan would go well. She loved Heero and wanted to be with him. Even if she would have to be the one that changed his old ways. She would do anything, anything to have him and no one could stop her. She opened her door and moved toward the stairwell, her maid right behind her. She stopped at the top of the stairs before descending as gracefully as possible. This was it.

* * *

Heero heard footsteps at the top of the stairs and looked up only to have his breathe stolen from him. Relena stood tall in a red crimson opera gown trimed lace and silk.The neckline was low,showing hills of cleavage. The bodice was well fitted, revealing her hourglass figure of a small waist and curvy hips. Her was hair piled high on her head in a wave of tight curls. He tried, he really did, but he couldn't help but stare. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. When she reached him, he was totally speechless.

"So how do I look?" She asked spinning so he could see all of her. Wrong move. For a moment he could only nod, but then words sprung out.

"You look even more beautiful then I remember."

" But you saw me only yesterday"

"I know" She smiled. "Are those for me" She asked staring down at the flowers that he had in his hand.

"Yes" He handed them to her.

" Thank you, I'll just place these in.." the butler took the plants and headed toward the kitchen.

"So shall we be on our way?" Heero asked. She nodded and they were off.

* * *

The Opera theatre, though Relena had been many times before, seemed to sparkle just a little bit more tonight. With her hand in Heero's she felt invincible as the coward watch intently as they entered the front doors. Whispers could be heard but neither of them cared. Tonight, it was only them. They had greeted a few familiar faces, and Relena's smile was even brighter because it felt right. The way they moved together as one, almost as husband and wife. A huge chandler hung in the middle of the opera house, illuminating the stage. Candlelight filled the hallways leading to the private boxes. The boxes stood high above the stage to give a spectacular view and the only way to miss anything was to fall asleep during the play. Which of course, Relena would not. They were seated and the curtains to the booth closed. Only Kara, Relena's lady's maid lingered a few rows back. The maid would usually be seated in the back not being able to see the play, only hear, but Relena insisted that she watch, in case she had to ask her for any information later.

"I must warn you, m' lord. I have never been able to stay awake during an entire opera."

"I thought I was the only one." He grinned.

"Please forgive me if I use your shoulder if I'm in the need of a nap."

"Only if you do not mind when I return the favor." She couldn't help but smile.

"But what if someone sees us. My reputation would be ruin." Usually such talk was not permitted between a man and a woman but to them it didn't matter.

Heero leaned forward and whispered into her ear causing a tingle to shoot through her spine. "My dear, did you forget? Your reputation is already ruined."

"Ah yes. Well it seems no one will want spoiled goods. What shall we do?" She asked, her voice airy.

"I guess I must marry you then. So that I will your first and your last." She burst into laughter. Marry Her. He wouldn't dare.

"Well I guess I should start preparing." She laughed again. "What day shall it be done?" She smiled.

"You laugh at me when I am serious."

"Of course your not. You're not really asking me to marry you." His face was blank. "Are you?" She wouldn't accept. How could she? He was not what she needs. Oh but he was what she wanted. He exhaled.

"Relena, I love you. I can't live without. I think about you all the time. I want to be with you every moment of the day. I know in the pass it was rough between us but I've changed. I've changed for you. If you'll have me, I promise I'll be faithful. I swear. I love you. Please be my wife." He pulled out a small velvet box and it hit Relena. It was not a dream. It was real. He really wanted to marry her, be with her. Finally, she could be with him. But…

"Uh… I …umm…. love you too. And yes I'll marry you." The next thing they heard was screams and applause coming from the audience. One person shouted, " It was about time." Heero laughed and slipped the triple diamond silver ring unto her finger. "Mrs. Relena Milbrook, the duchess of Yuy. I like the sound of that."

"So do I, so do I." Tears smearing down her face. Finally it was happening to her

* * *

Later that night, Relena lay in bed too excited to sleep. When she had arrived home, she had told her mother of the engagement while Heero had gone to see her father about the wedding and to gain his blessing. Lord Haverson was all too happy to give it. She stared at the ring. It was all too surreal. In six months she would the Duchess of Yuy, but even more importantly, Heero's lover and friend. She wasn't sure she could wait that long, but she would have too. Her mother said that she needed time the prepare. Gloria was going to throw the wedding of the season, and Relena believed her. But that was not all that was on her mind. That morning she realized that she had missed her monthly visit. She smiled. She was happy. After all she might be pregnant with their first child.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I have finals and stuff. It was hard getting in the time to think about where I wanted the story to go. But don't worry it will be over soon. Maybe, maybe not. 


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

I'M VERY SORRY!!!! I MISSED THE REAL CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE. THIS IS IT.

SORRY!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-five

* * *

Relena woke the next morning with a smile pasted to her face. She was getting married. She hopped out of the bed, tripping on the sheet that was wrapped around her ankle. She layed there in silence then brusted into laughter. The door swung open and her mother rushed in. 

"Relena, what going on." Seeing her laying on the floor, Gloria rushed to her daughters side. "Are you okay, my dear."

Sitting up, Relana cringed as a sharp pain ran through her leg. "Oww" He mother helped her back into the bed and called the maid. "Fetch me some pain medicine." The maid exited quickly.

"Mother, I'm fine. It's jus..oww"

"Oh your fine, are you?." Gloria stated, a sarcastic air about her. "Let me take a look" The countess examined Relena's leg. "It's only a small sprain. You'll be back on your feet in a couple of days."

"DAYS! But I have so many things to..."

"Don't worry my dear, I'll take care of everything..." Relena face dropped. "Only until your back on your feet." Releived, Relena relaxed. _Great, just great_.

* * *

"You actually did it." Quatre stated. Heero nodded. 

"Well, good for you, old man. Soon your going to be a married man." Duo hit Heero's back causing him to go into a fit of coughing.

"Has a date been set?" Quatre murmured.

"No, it only happened last night and I haven't been to see Relena yet."

"Yes and you'll see after and only after you tell us the details."

* * *

The wave of sound drifted into the hallway were a nosy mother was perched upon the door. A smile crossed the thin lips of the ease dropper. "Finally" The voice sounded. " Kate, bring me my shawl. I'm going out."

* * *

The sounds of pacing ruffles was annoying Lady Amber who once again her friend pacing over the same issue as the last. 

"Victoria, for the last time. Stop pacing. Your driving me in sane. Even more than usual." The lsat part was heard only in a whisper.

" I can't help it. He proposed to her. Right in front of everyone. He embrassed me."

"That's your own fault for spreading those lies. Telling everyone that he was courting you and was planning to marry you. No one believed you anyways."

"They would have if that little tart wasn't always with him." She began to pace once again. " I have tryed over and over again, giving Heero a chance to be with me. And now I have no other choice."

"Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, Heero doesn't want to be with you. He looks so happy with her."

"She can't give him what a man like him needs. I didn't want to have to resort to this but it's the only way."

"What? What's the only way. What are you planning, Victoria" Amber voiced intent on getting an answer.

"We have to tell Relena the truth."

"The truth?" Amber asked confused.

"The truth and nothing but the truth"

* * *

Heero knocked lightly on the redwood door, not wanting to wake his slumbering princess. He heard a scurring noise, then a thud and opened the door. 

"Relena, are yo..." She lay in the middle of the floor covered in her blankets. He knelt down beside her and asked. "What do you think your doing?" She through off thecovers and sat up. "Heero" She through her arms around him causing him to fall backwards flat on his back. "I'm guessing you missed me" He laughed. She nodded and kissed him. " You missed me alot, I see." He stated, sitting up with her in his lap. Her hair was arayed and her nightdown rinckled. She never looked more beautiful. Reading his mind, she smiled.

"Guess use to it, maybe?"

"Maybe?"

"Well most married couples don't share to same bedroom, so it's very likly that you'll never see like this much." She ran a hand through her golden locks. Her eyes drifted down sheepishly. "Will we share a room?"

"Of course. I'd have it no other way. But after you see me for the frist time in the morning, you may want to rethink it." His comment made her giggle. He stood and help her to her feet. She winced in pain.

"What's the matter."

"I sprained my ankle this morning. But it's nothing. Mother says I'll be back on my feet in a day or two." She smiled trying to relieve his worry. "Well you shouldn't be standing on it." And in one swift motion, she was in his arms and he was handing toward her four post bed. He placed her in it and sat next to her.

"Well I guess your out of luck, because I was going to take my dear fiance on our first outing as an engaged couple." Her face lit up.

"I can still.. "

"No. You must let it heal, and you must not walk on it. It'll only make it worst. That means you must stay in bed until you feel better."

"What! The whole two days. I can't. I must do something. It's only been a few hours and i'm already bored out of my mind." She breathed.

"Stuborn, girl. Just wait. If you stay in bed like I ask you to, I'll make it worth your while. I promise. " He smiled.

"I brought you something. He handed her a small package. She opened and inside was a small book or poetry. She smiled and thanked him. "How did you know i liked poetry."

"Lucky guess I suppose." He grinned. Hilde."Now get some rest. I'll see you a few days.

"Days, why days."

"Why, miss me already?"

"Maybe."

"I'm going with my father to our solicitor. After all, I am getting married and will inherite the title."

"And why would this women want to marry you." Relena grinned.

"I ask myself that question all the time."

"She has her reasons." He stood and kissed her forhead.

"I love you."She bit her bottom lip, in a childish manner.

"I love you too, and shall never get tried of hearing you say those words." He kissed her then crossed the room and exited the room as quietly as he entered. Sighing, Relena picked up the gift of poerty. The first page was a separate sheet as if it was added. It read:

_I smile when I heard your voice_

_I laugh when I think of you_

_You dance in my mind_

_Drowning my other thoughts._

_I dream of holding you_

_Night and day I seek your warmth_

_Even when I'm not cold at all_

_But the day I make you mine_

_Is the day all my dreams and wishes_

_come true. I love you Relena,_

_Forever and always_

_-Heero Milbrook, Marquess of Hyden-_

Tears dripped down her cheeks, smearing the pages he read. She had only read about this type of love in fairytales, but now the tale was her life, and she couldn't get enough of it.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty-Six

The days passed quickly for the newly engaged couple. Relena's leg had healed and she was out and about, spending most of her time with Heero, going on picnic's, walks in the park, and visiting his family. She'd also spent many hours at the boutique, getting measured for the pure satin, silk and French lace wedding dress. One night she had dreamt of the wedding day and the next morning she sketched as best as she could, the dress she had worn in her dreams. Simple but beautiful in it's own complicated way. Just the way Heero described her one-day during their afternoon walk through Hyde Park. Ever since the news of the engagement filtered through the _ton_, Heero and Relena where the talk of the town, invited to every event, their names printed in every major gossip column. It was pure bliss, making it so much harder for Relena to wait till the wedding date to come. But she'd wait, but only for Heero.

It was a sunny afternoon at Madame Dibiose's Boutique. Relena stood on an elevated pedestal wrapped in what would be her wedding gown in a few more days, only one month before the wedding.

"Is that too tight, m'dear?" asked the heavy French accented, Madame Dibiose.

"No it's fine. How does it look, mother?" Relena turned to her mother who was seated between Heero's mother, the Duchess of Yuy and Hilde, who was seated next the Cat. They were in deep conversation, causing Relena to repeat her question.

"Yes it's fine. Lovely." Then she turned back to Georgina.

"Don't worry Relena, she's more excited about this wedding than you are." Hilde comforted her friend.

Relena sighed. "If that's possible."

"But don't worry. It will be here soon. Sooner than you think. Before you even know it, you'll Lady Milbrook, the Marchioness of Hyden, Then when then title is passed, the Duchess of Yuy." A smile graced Relana's handsome face.

"Okay I'm done." The French seamstress stated sitting up. "I'll have the dress finish in time for the wedding." She mumbled through the pins in her mouth.

Relena stepped down, and a maid came to help back into her yellow muslin. "I can't thank you enough Madame." The French women smiled. "The money you're paying me is more than enough." She laughed. This caused all the women to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Well come on lady's. If were going to make it to Lady Kinstone's Seasonal Gala, we must leave now."

Relena could hear the loud music from the entrance to the Kinstone town home. It was a rather large gathering and only the best were invited. Relena straightened out her summer pink cotton gown as she moved to greet the host and hostess. She curtsied to them.

"Thank you for inviting me." She stated with a bowed head.

"Miss Haverson. It was my pleasure. Congratulation on your engagement to the Marquis. I say, there were a many young broken hearts when the news spread throughout England." The tall, dark haired countess voiced.

"I do say there were. And thank you. I assume you have received an invitation to the wedding?" Relena asked.

"I wouldn't have invited you tonight if I hadn't." She smiled. "Do enjoy yourself tonight."

Relena enter the dance room behind her mother and was awed by the candlelit room. The flow of dancers elligated the room and it all seemed to move as one. Relena found Cathrine and Trowa near the corner near the window. She could hear them mumbling about something as she moved closer. Trowa slipped away leaving her to herself. Something was different about her. Had she gained weight? No…Yes. She must be pre….

"Cat!"

"Relena, there you are. I have some news. Heero told me to tell you he couldn't make it tonight. Something important came up, and that he'll see you when he gets back."

"Oh, it's alright. Now Cat…" she slipped into a whisper. "Are you pregnant?"

"Why? Do I look like it?"

"You are, aren't you?"

"Shhh. I don't want Trowa to know yet."

"Why?"

Slipping her hand over Relena's mouth, Cat stated. "Would you keep your voice down, you know how people like to gossip."

"Cat!"

"Fine. I'm going to tell him" Relena's eyebrow arched.

"Fine, I'll tell him now. Does that make you happy." Relena smiled and nodded. Rolling her eyes, Cat searched to crowd. "Now where did he go?"

Relena pointed him out. "Oh"

"Go on." Relena muttered.

"I'm going, I'm going." Cathrine disappeared into the crowd leaving Relena to herself. She remembered when she found out that she wasn't pregnant. Her monthly visit had come only five days after she had the thought. She was just late. She was sad but at the same time relieved. She had some much other things to worry about.


	28. ChapterTwentySeven

Chapter Twenty-Seven

* * *

The minutes seemed like hours and the days seemed like years. But in reality only one day had passed since Relena had recieved Heero's message that he would be gone. For how long, she didn't know. She really didn't care. She only wanted him there with her. She sighed. Sitting here in the day room with her mother usually cheered her up, but the magic just wasn't there. And her mother knew it.

"He'll be back soon enough, dear. Just wait. After you two are married, you'll be wishing there were be more days like this."

"You never did"

Relena looked up from her crocheting. The relationship her parents had was always a dream to her. They were among the few who got to marry because of love and not duty. She prayed that her marriage would be blessed as theirs were. She took a deep breathe and layed her pattern to the side.

Her mother looked up. "What's the matter, dear"

"Nothing, I'm just in the need for some fresh air." Eyeing her daughter, Gloria asked. "Are you sure." Relena nodded.

"Okay, dear. Take the maid with you. I know how you like to run off be yourelf."

Relena nodded and exited the room, running into her maid in the foyer.

"I'm sorry, m' Lady" she bowed, knowing that Relena hated it.

"I was just looking for you. I'm in need of some fresh air and I need some company."

"Umm... me... m' lady" Kate smiled. "Would you not wish to take your mother instead?"

"No, no. Your closer to my age and I..." she sighed.

"I'll get my shawl." Kate said hastly.

"Thank you. "

Relena watched the maid disappear up the stairs. She remember the very night that she had walked down those stairs with as much grace as she could muster, with Heero's eyes upon her. The temperture in the room seemed to rise and the air became thicker. The way he made her heart stop, the way his eyes only seemed to shine for her. If she knew she would miss him this much, she would have never let him go. _Never again._ She thought. "Never again will I let you go, Heero"

"Really now"

He was close. She could feel his breathe on the back of her neck, which caused her little hairs to rise. That feeling. The very same feeling. She was getting warm. And the air seem to disappear. She fought the urge to place her hand over her heart to see if it was still beating. She was still alive so she figured it was. But he was here. She bit her bottom lip, a habit Heero told her she did when she was at a lost of words, nervous or extermely excited. She couldn't tell what she felt at the moment. He said she did it, that night they had spent together in the country. He gripped her shoulder and spun her around slowly. His eyes sparkled. Just for her. She didn't even notice the purple orchids in his hands. She through herself around him, just as tears burst from her eyes.

"It would seem that you missed me almost as much as I missed you." She didn't even care that she was crushing the flowers. She pulled back.

"Are these for you?" He gave a shy smile. He handed her the broke flowers.

"There beautiful. You never cease to amaze me."

"If I did I wouldn't be a very good fiance, now would I? She smiled as she inhaled the scent of the orchids.

"Where did you find these. They aren't even in season."

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out"

"Oh really" She pulled him in by his neck and kissed him. Passionatly, as if he had been gone forever instead of one day. They broke free moments later.

"Now if thats what I get after every trip I take, I'm going to have to leave more often." he smiled.

"You better not." Just then, Kate came speeding down stairs.

"I'm ready, m' lady." She stopped short. " Oh, Lord Milbrook, I hadn't realized..."

"Umm, Kate. Could you come here for a moment?" came Lady Haverson's voice from the day room.

"Yes, m'lady."

Relena turned back to Heero. "Where you going somewhere?" He asked.

"Just for a walk." she stated, moving around him. "To get my mind off you."

"I could use a walk after being stuck in a carriage for four hours." Relana stopped.

"Where did you go?" she voiced quietly, playing with the flowers in her hands.

"Just had some last minute things to do before the wedding or did you forget."

"How could I, you keep reminding me" She laughed. "I'll just put these in a vase before they die." she moved to the kitchen.

"You look good in blue, by the way." Heero commented on her dress as she disappeared through the archway.

* * *

They stopped at several stores on there way to the Bilesway Garden, oblivious to the people around them.

"Oh, how I hate her." Lady Victoria scowled.

"Not, this again. " Lady Amber rolled her eyes as she examined the ribbon in her hands.

"She stole him from me and you know it." She turned away from the disgusting sight.

"Nonsense. He wasn't yours to begin with." They stood on the other side of the street, doing a little bit of shopping themselves.

Victoria glanced at her friend through slanted eyes.

"Well, he would of been if she never came along."

"He barley even noticed you before the party in the country a few months ago."

"Something must be done. I'm not going to stop until, he's mine."

"You say that everytime." A smurck crossed Victoria's pale face.

"This time, I'll just have to take matters into my own hands."

* * *

One week before the wedding, and Relena was getting impatient. She tried to do as many things as she could to get her mind off it. Right now she was standing in Hilde's backyard, with a croquet pin in her hand.

"It's quite hot today, wouldn't you say Relena?" Catherine said, using her straw hat to fan herself.

"Relena?." She tapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Uh... It is my turn." Relana uttered bewildered.

"No, it's still Lady Frosters, and it's going to be awhile."

"Oh" Relena sighed.

"Relena, what's wrong with you. You've been spacing for the last hour. Did something happen?"

" No. Nothing happened. I guess i'm just... I don't know."

"Well. I have good news and bad news."

"Really? About what?"

"I never told to what happened after I told Trowa that I was pregnant. You were busy with the wedding.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't be. I understand." They moved toward the refreshment table. "Bad news is that Trowa's still in shock." They both laughed.

"What? It's been weeks."

" I know" Catherine poured a glass of lemonade and handed it to Relena. She nodded her thanks.

"And good news is he thinks it's a boy. Since he didn't have any brothers or sisters, he's hoping for twins."

"Twins?"

" yes... Oh,what is she doing here?"

"Who" Relena turned toward the crowd.

" Lady Victoria"

It was true. The women was here. It had been know around town that she had her eye on Heero and Relena knew that her being here would only be trouble.

"Maybe we should go." Cat suggested.

"No, were to see Hilde, not her. Besides I can handle myself."

"That's what i'm afraid of." Relena smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be the perfect lady."

Just then Victoria stood infront of the refreshment table.

"Lady Relena. I just came over to congradulate you on your engagement."

Relena looked to Caterine with a raised brow. "Um- Thank you"

"I have not recived an invation. I would so like to attend the wedding. After all Lord Milbrook and myself are close friends." _Thats right. I burnt your invatations. _Relena thought.

"What?" Had she said that out loud. The look on Cat's face said that she did.

"Uh- I said that I sent out the last of the invatations only yesterday. You should get yours this afternoon."

"Oh. Well, I see a friend of mine. Excuse me." She left, leaving Relena in disgust.

"Oh how that women annoys me. She knows very well that I would never send her an invitation."

"I know, but what else could you have said with all the people watching."

"I should have just told her that I sent the invitations long ago and simply had no more room for any more guest." Relena sipped her drink.

"I know I would have." The two girls giggled, not noticing the woman staring them down not more than twelve feet away. Her eyes were full of disgust.

"Laugh now, because later it won't be so funny."

* * *

Once again. Sorry it took forever. I had writers block, but don't worry it will be over with soon. How you like it. 


	29. Chapter TwentyEight

Chapter twenty- eight

* * *

Two days before the wedding, Heero invited some of the guys over for a few drinks and a game of pool. The five gentlemen sat in the libary, the most masculine room in the house, conversating over a couple glasses of brandy and scotch.

"Why man? Would you want to go give this all up." Lord Thomaston stated. He and Heero had gone to school together at Eton and reminded close friends. Naturally he would invite him to such an invite. He had also met the 'boys' at Eton. Thomaston waved his arms the room. " Once she moves in, this will all be gone. No more late night chats with the fella's" his words slightly slurred.

"I'll manage some how." Heero stated.

"The only question I have is how do you know she's the one, man." Duo leaned back in the chair, brandy in hand.

"I told you. I just know." Heero sighed. "I guess, i feel the same for Lena that you feel forHilde"

Trowa gaged on his sprirt. "What!"

Duo rolled his eyes. "Oh don't tell me you didn't know." Quatre stated. "Even i could see how he looks at her."

"Great." Thomaston through up his hand. "Soon Qratre and I will be the only single MEN in this club."

"Actually." Qratre began to scratch his head. Thomaston's mouth dropped to the floor. "Not you too."

All eyes turned to the blond man. "I have been courting Miss Dorothy for some time now and..."

"I was wondering where you had run off too." Heero stated getting up from his chair.

"And where are you going?" Trowa asked taking the last of his drink.

"To see Relena. I realized i'm not going to see her again till the ceremony and it's really too early to drink." he muttered as he pulled his coat over his shoulders.

"It's only three in the afternoon. I'll be back soon." He exited the room.

"Hey.." Duo shoot to his feet, just as Heero poked his head through the doorway.

"Now that I metion it. All the women that have been the center of our conversation for the last hour will also be there." Trowa looked to Qratre and he turned to look at Duo. Silence kept the room for a moment.

"I'll get my coat." Duo moved toward the door.

"Thats what I thought." Heero smirked.

"Great." Thomaston groaned.

* * *

"Relena, this really was a great idea of you to invite us over to celebrate your engagement." Lady Holly, the Vicountess of Trent voiced.

"It was a pleasure having you here. Thank you so much for the gifts. You really did not have too..."

"Nonsense. I wanted too. I just hope you like it."

"Thank you." She watched the elderly woman leave, she was the last of the guest beside her friends of course. She sighed and fell back onto the couch in the day room where the festivites took place.

"I'm exhausted." Hilde stated and sat down heavily beside Relena.

"So am I, but it was so much fun." Dorothy whimpered from the door way. "Look at all those presents." she glanced at the pile of wrapped goodies in the corner of the room. "Reminds me of Christmas."

"Yeah" Catherine said as pushed past Rothy and sat in the love seat closer to the window. Rothy moved into the room and sat next to Cat. "So you must be excited. Your getting married in less than thirty-six hours."

" I believe so. I'm so ready to be married to him. To know that he's mine and i'm his."

"That's so romantic. I wish Duo would just hurry up and ask for my hand already. I would of so loved to have a double wedding."

"That would be so wonderful." Cat muttered. "I wish I had a double. No, I take that back, I liked having the limelight all on me." she smiled.

"And you'll make a beautiful bride, Relena." Hilde sighed.

"That she will." the voiced came from the door way.

"Victoria?" Relena stood. "What are you doing here."

Moving closer she said. " I heard about your little get- together, and decided to drop by." The tone in her voice had a cold chill behind it.

" Well as you can tell, the _get- together _is over." Dorothy stated, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yes I see that. Though I must admit that your little gathering was not the reason I came by."

"Then what do you want, Victoria." Hilde asked,stepping forward.

"Calm down. I came to talk to Relena."

"To me. About what?"

"About Lord Milbrook."

"How dare you come in here to talk to Relena about _her_ fiance'.

"Relena don't listen to her." Her friends warned her,but there was something in Victoria's voice. There seemed to be a truth behide her motive.

"Girls, can I have moment with Lady Victoria."

"Relena..." Catherine started then was silenced but Rothy. "Come on guys. Lets... leave them alone."

When the door was closed, Relena jumped start to the point.

"Now what is that you wanted to say."

Victoria turned toward the pile of gifts. " So many, all a waste."

"What's that suppose to mean." Relana stared at the blond through slanted eyes.

"You seem to be taking the news quite well. Well enough to still got ahead with the wedding."

"What are you talking about?"

"Haha...the bet of course."

"What bet?"

"Are you telling me he didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?" This was getting quite fustrating for Relena. Clearly Victoria knew she didn't know what the hell she was talking about.

"I would have thought he would have told you before the wedding but it seems he did no such thing."

"Victoria, i'm getting tired of playing your games. What bet?

"Relena?" she heard her voice from the foyer. It was Heero. Good. Maybe he could clear this up. He opened the door. "There you are. I wanted to see you before... Victoria what are you doing here? I hope your not harassing my wife to be." He moved into the room till he stood before his fiance'.

"No of course not, i was just informing her of some things you failed to do. Ask him yourself.

"What is this bet she is talking about?"

"She told you about the bet."

"No... but you will. What does this bet have to do with me." At this point neither one of them noticed the rest of the people enter the room.

"Well... I.. um..."

"Tell her about the bet, Heero." Victoria taunted. "Remember, the one where you bet that to could get Relena to fall in love with you. How much was it. A couple of pounds. Isn't that right, Duo."

"Duo..." Relena whispered. Her eyes began to water.

"Is... is this true." She gasped.

"I..." Heero couldn't answer. The look on her face hurt to much.

"It's true,isn't it, you bastard." Tears were flowing at this point.

"Relena, I wanted.."

"Don't. I hate you. I HATE YOU. I never want to see you ever again." She slipped the ring from her finger. The ecoh in the room seemed loud as the ring hit the grond. She moved around him to the door but stopped. With her back to the room, her head toward the floor, she stated.

"I finally gave my heart to someone, and he broke it into a million piece. I can never give it away again. You finally win, Victoria. You can have him. I don't want him anymore. You two deserve each other." This time she ran from the room, with Cat and Hilde close behind, but Dorothy stayed behind.

"You all knew about this? Qratre?" His head hung low. " You all can go to hell."

* * *

I'm sorry it took for ever. I tired to get done. It was hard to write down what I had in my head. 


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty Nine

* * *

The tears would just not stop coming as Relena lay in her bed that very night. At first she could hear my mother and friends outside her 

door but the sound of her cries drowned them out. How could this hurt so much? She was a fool, to think that the scandalous Lord

Milbrook would or could change his ways for the likes of her. Oh, how she wished she could have been right about him, but still she

was the one shedding the tears. And the look on Victoria's face tore through her. She blamed herself. For allowing her self to be swept

away in the wind of disseat. This caused a new flood of tears. How could she face the world? How could she face her self?

* * *

Heero paced back and forth trying to understand the events of the last two hours. 

"Heero, will you sit down. You're making me dizzy." Duo stated rubbing her temples with both hands. Heero stopped and sat on the

only open chair, resting his elbows on his knees, letting his head hang low. The alcohol was not working. His head hurt but his heart still

lay in the pit of his stomach.

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

Relena spent much her time in her room. She left once to gather some books from the library late in the night so one saw her. Her meals 

were delivered to her room, so there was no need to leave. She also only dawned black, significant to her mourning. It had been weeks

since the wedding was to occur and every night she had cried her self to sleep. And every day she woke up she lost a little more of

herself. The simple things that mad her laugh once, caused her pain. Nothing made her happy anymore and it had been weeks since she

smiled. Her mother comment on this the other day.

"Relena, you seem so lifeless. You walk around here as if you are dead to this world."

Relena did not reply. She felt dead. Nothing stimulated her any more. She only seemed to be getting sick. Her body ached and she was weak. Her world just seemed gray.

* * *

"You most see her." 

"She won't have me. Not after what I did to her." They were in his office.

"Heero, tell me what happened."

Heero sat down, his head low, and explain to the Countess everything that happened.

"You have to tell her the truth."

"I have tried. She won't listen."

"I don't blame her but you still have to try. She's not well. She never smiles. She barely eats. She's sick all the time. You have to make

things right." Lady Haverson stated.

"Heero, you must go to her." She stressed.

"I have many times before. She won't receive me."

"I'll make her. I fear if you don't go soon, she'll die."

The truth became known. This scared Heero more than anything. If he was the cause of Relena's death he could never forgive himself.

"I'll go"

"Tonight." Gloria stated.

"Now" They turned to the door, just as Duo, with Hilde, Catherine, Trowa, Dorothy, and Qratra behind him entered.

The looks on there faces told him the something was not right.

"What is it?" He asked fearing the worst.

"It's Relena. She's runway!"

Relena sat on the edge of her bed. The house was quite. Everyone must have retired for the night. She got up and move toward the

balcony. The sky was dark though there was a full moon. The rain felt good on her hot skin. She only wore her night sheet, pure white,

thin and breezy. She stared out into the streets of London. She could see the park from where she stood. Her thoughts roamed back to

when Heero and her would take frequent ride there. Tears formed in her eyes. The thought of him caused her stomach to turn. She was

going to be sick. She rush to the chamber pot near her bed, and emptied her stomach contains into it. When she was done she leaned

on her bed for support. Could it be…. No, I can't be….

* * *

"Runaway? What do you mean?" Gloria cried. 

"We…" Hilde motioned to the rest of the women in the room. "… had gone to see Relena not too long ago. When we arrived the front

door was wide open as well as her room door. She was no where to be found. But we find this." She pulled a piece of paper from her

reticule. She handed it to Lady Haverson. She took and began to read. She gasped and turned to the party

"We have to find her." She said "And another thing, Heero. She carries your son"

* * *

Wow... I finally got that chapter done. It took me a while to figure out which way to take it. I hope you like it. Next chapter... SOON!!! I hope... 


	31. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

"_Love is not a game, but a test. You make your way to edge but the real question is; Are _

_you willing to fall?" -ME-

* * *

_

He had hurt her beyond anything she had ever felt before. How could he forgive himself? He had to find her. But where…

His first stop was her room. He had to make sure for himself. He through open her door.

"Relena?" He scanned the room. Her bed was a mess and the balcony doors were open. His heart raced. _She wouldn't?_ He moved

toward the open doors.

The curtains flapped in the wind. The rain craving to find its way in. She was here. Or rather she had been here. He could feel her. He

looked over the city, seeing what she saw. His eyes widen. The park….

* * *

Relena didn't know where she was. She left her house, but her legs had a mind of its own. She ran, till she couldn't run anymore. She 

was wet, more liked soaked, but as she looked into the sky, and the tears rolled her cheeks she felt like it rained because she cried.

And if she was to stop, the sun would shine again and the clouds disappear. But she didn't want to stop. The more she cried, the more

she lost herself. She felt nothing. Not pain, not even the rain on her skin. She moved forward to the fountain that was located in the

middle of the garden. Involuntarily, she climbed over the edge and got in. She waded in the three foot deep fountain. She was ruined.

But she didn't care. Even though she couldn't have him, she had a part of him. She pressed a hand to her stomach. That was enough.

She laid back into the water, rain drops descending around her and her hair, as a halo around her head. The longer she thought about

him the more she realized she did care. Not about her reputation but if could she really live without him. Before she knew it she slipped

under. Her body didn't move but her heart screamed. But it felt so good. It felt good to let go. No one would ever hurt her again.

Ever…

* * *

His lungs hurt, but he couldn't stop. Not now. Not until she was in his arms again. Not untill she was safe. He would do anything you 

hold her again. He was cold, and he wondered how she felt. She was somewhere, cold, wet, and probably confused. He felt pain in his

chest. He had to hurry, but he was racing against time, and losing. He broke through to the parks entrance gate. Somehow he knew

where to go; he just hoped he wasn't too late. He ran through the lover's maze, racing down the gravel path toward the center of the

garden. He came to a halt as he rounded to corner.

"Relena" he screamed. He moved slowly toward the gazebo close by. His heart fell, when he found her wasn't there. But she was

there, somewhere. He could feel it. Then something caught his eye. _Relena…_

"Oh my god." He rushed to the fountain. Without a second thought he jumped into the water and pulled her life less body from it's

watery grasp.

"Relena". He shook her body. She did not respond. "Relena…" This was a plea. "Please wake up," With both hands he picked her up

and stepped out of the fountain. He laid her body on the ground, still holding her head.

"Relena, please. I'm so sorry." Tears formed.

"Please don't go. I can't live without you. I need you and I know you need me." She was pale, her skin white. Her hair plastered to her

face. Her nightdress clung to every curve. Her lips carried a slight smile. Somehow she looked at peace, but Heero didn't give a damn.

"Relena, please, wake up. I love you. I need you. Please." He cried into her shoulder. _This couldn't be happening. __She couldn't be _

_gone.

* * *

_

Relena felt herself drifting slowly into unconsciousness, into a deep place.A place were she... okay. Her body was tired and her heart

weak. She was giving up. She was letting in to the light. Then she heard it. Something, soft and low. It was meek at first and she didn't

give it a second thought. But then she heard it again. It was calling her name. It was a familiar voice, filled with pain and horror. She

realized that they were scared. Whoever was calling for her was scared. She felt her body being pulled, pulled toward the surface. She

wanted to gasp for air but it never came. Her body shook. The voice was louder yet she couldn't understand it. She felt a warmth that

was so recognizable but yet was strange. A scent drifted beyond her nose. It was so familiar. She knew this person. She cared for this

person. She tried to open her eyes, but all she saw was more darkness. She came to realize that she was dying. It was too late. She

was about to let in when, Heero's face came to her. Then the words became clear.

_"I can't live without you. I need you and I know __that you need me. Please"_

I do need you, she thought. She felt him pull her toward him. _I do need you_. She would not give up. Something broke inside her. Tears

escaped her teary eyes and her lungs suddenly opened up. She arched her back as she gasped. She did have something to live for.

Heero. Heero, was what she had to live for. And _that_ was more than enough.

* * *

This couldn't be happening. Relena could not be dead. He didn't want to believe it but yet he was holding her lifeless body. He tried to 

picture his life without her but there was nothing. He was just about gave up hope when her body lunged forward and she struggled for

breath.

"Relena." She coughed and slowly opened her eyes. Her voice was low and hoarse but still he heard her.

"Heero." He couldn't respond. The tears just flowed. He stared down at her. His angel. She was more beautiful than ever. He pulled

her to his chest and wrapped her in his arms.

"Oh Relena, I thought I lost you."

" For a moment...you did." Her stare was blank. No emotion behind her blue eyes.

"You hurt me, Heero. You hurt me so bad." The pain in her voice caused Heero's heart the shudder. "I didn't know

what to do. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. Everything I did reminded me of you. The thought of living without you was too unbearable.

I didn't want to live anymore." She sat up, looking away.

"But none of that matters anymore. I only want you. I only want to be with you. Nothing you could ever do can make me stop loving

you. I forgive you, Heero. I forgive you." She looked up. This time only love and adoration in her eyes. Heero wasn't sure how that

words escaped.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I promise I will never hurt you again. I promise. Till the day I die, I will love you more than I

do myself." She tilted her head toward him. He was so handsome. Perfect in everyway. His blues eyes filled with tears. She didn't

know how she thought that she could ever live without him.

He leaned down and kissed her. It was filling with both passion and desperation. He was so close… too close to losing her. Never

again…. She wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him closer. She needed him and he needed her. There was no more _want. _He

was her life and her, his. Relena smiled. Is this what it felt like to be truly happy. If it was, she was never letting go. He pulled away.

"I love you so much." He caressed her cheek, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I love you too." Not one of them noticing the crowd of people around them.

"Oh thank goodness you found her." Gloria stated, with a hand over her pounding heart. Heero smiled up at them then back down at

the woman in his arms.

"Now unto bigger matters." He voiced never noticing the words of his best friend. "Must we stand in the rain? My hair will never dry

now."

"Duo…"Hilde shrieked.

"And what is that?" Relena asked. He smiled, and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Will you do the honor of living the rest of your life with me as my friend, wife, duchess, soul mate and the love of my life? Will you give

me children with hair like their mother, eyes like their mother and lips of an angel, just like their mother's."

She laughed and kissed him as the rain stopped and the clouds vanished.

"I'll take that as a yes"

* * *

Finally. They made up. I thought long and hard about how this was going to end. I really like it this way. It's deep and eye opening. 


	32. Chapter Thirty One

Chapter Thirty-one

* * *

The tall man sighed as he closed the heavy door behind him. All eyes were on him, each

and everyone holding their breath. Dr. Holland had received a call from the Haverson

house early in the morning; the reason for the call had not been explained. He arrived

thirty minutes later to find a young woman, sick and pregnant. She had pneumonia, but

how? The crowd of people would not say. But by the state of her wet clothing, he figured

she had been standing in the rain for an extended amount of time. He sighed again. The

news wasn't good. And by the look on his face they knew it.

"Doctor, is my baby going okay? Please?" Lady Gloria eyes were puffy from the tears.

The dark haired doctor took a deep breathe and proceeded to explain the situation.

"She's stable as of the moment but unless the fever breaks and she's able to keep some liquids in her system she'll…"

"She'll what" Heero stepped forward. When the doctor did not answer, he asked again.

"She'll die. They'll both die." That was more than Gloria could bear. She collapsed on the ground, screaming…pleading.

"No… Not my baby… Please not my little girl. She's all I have left of my husband." Hilde

took her shoulders for support. Only Gloria's cry's drifted through the hallway, till the

doctors voice broke in.

"The next 48 hours are the most critical. You need to keep a cold cloth on her forehead at

all times to help break the fever. Also make sure you keep her warm. She needs to sweat

the fever out as well. I left a bottle of medicine in the room. Give it to her every four

hours. But most importantly, she needs rest. Her body is tired, but…"

"But what doctor?" Duo questioned.

"There seems more to it. It's as if her heart needs healing as well. Then again it's none of my business." He picked up his briefcase and left.

Heero stood in shock. He might actually lose her. When she had opened her eyes, he

was sure she would be okay. This never played in his mind. He stepped forward, to her

door. But felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We should get some rest." It was Duo. Then he turned and looked Heero straight the eye.

"We ALL should get some rest." Heero sighed. Duo was right. He was tired and right now

Relena needed to rest. He nodded and moved toward the stairs, but stopped when he

felt a small hand on his arm. He turned to Lady Haverson and through the tears she

muttered.

"I'll let you know if anything changes. Come by in the morning." He forced a small smile

and continued down the stairs.

* * *

That night Heero sat at his desk in his room. He couldn't sleep knowing that Relena was

sick and in pain. He needed to be by her side. This…this was his fault. It was his entire

fault. She was dying because of him, and maybe taking his son with her. In anger he

slammed his fist unto the hard mahogany desk that was his fathers, and his

grandfathers before that. He was angry, angry at himself for so many reasons. Why

hadn't he just told her about the bet when he had the chance. Why? Why did it come to

this? He never meant to hurt her. He loved her. He loved her before he had even realized

it. He stood suddenly, causing the chair to topple over behind her. He had to go to her.

He needed her, and she needed her.

* * *

Relena suddenly woke her vision a blur. Her body felt heavy and every muscle in her

body ached. She tried to sit up, but couldn't bring her

self to pick up her head. She felt a presence next to her and turned her head. It was

Heero. He had stayed by her side. She had got up and thought that everything that had

happened had been a dream. She mustarded up all her energy to turn on her side. She

stared at his sleeping figure and remembered back to when they had first spent the

night together. It had been magic, only because it had been with him. She didn't know

when or how she fell in love with him, she just did. She would fight this. And this time she

wouldn't be alone.

* * *

A/N: I know it took forever but i'm in college and i have other papers to write but i'm finally done with this chapter. there will be more. plus check out my new story. The Prince's Maids. Its an orignal peice. I really like it. Read it.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

Chapter Thirty- Two

* * *

It hadn't even been two days since they had returned to London from there five month honeymoon and they had already been asked to attend a ball. But a large nine

month pregnant Relena sat in front of her newly ordered vanity. She had been sitting here for over an hour. She sighed and glanced at the large clock that huge on the wall

over her husbands small desk on the other side of the balcony doors.

"Honey." she called out over her shoulder. "Were going to be late. Can you please hurry?" Her husband stepped out of there adjoining closet half dressed with two neck ties in

hand.

"I'm almost done, just tell me which looks better." She spun around to look at him, rolling her eyes as she viewed what was in his hand.

"Heero, they are to exactly same color." she muttered

"I know, don't you see my problem."

"Not really." She stood, pushing her self up off the dresser and waddled around their huge king sized bed towards him. She grabbed the one in his right hand and began tying it

around his neck.

"If I knew it would take you this long to get dressed for _every_ event, I would have never married you." She joked.

"Ha, as if you can live with out me." She snorted as she finished her task. He leaned down and kissed her. "Thank you." She just smiled and voiced.

"Just hurry up."

* * *

As much as Relena enjoyed her alone time with her husband in the south of France, she was extremely happy to be back among her friends and family. She stood in a small

circle of curious women who lingered on her every word.

"Everyone is still talking about the wedding" Lady Marvin, Maggie who was the one who was holding the ball, to Relena's surprise as a Welcome back and Congratulation

party.

"I'm sorry I missed it. I would have never gone to Italy, had I known." Relena smiled, she did not blame her.

"The wedding was quite rushed. You couldn't have known."

"Yes well with the fact that she was already pregnant, we had to marry her as soon as possible." Lady Haverson added. "To avoid a great scandal."

"That was nothing like the scandal Lady Victoria brought upon herself." Maggie stated.

"She's here by the way." The voice sounded from behind Relena. She spun around and her face lit up.

"Hilde, Cat, Dorothy" She hugged each friends. She didn't notice that Lady Marvin and her mother slipped away.

"Oh when we heard you had return, and would be here tonight, we just had to see you." Hilde spoke.

"How are you? You're huge!"Cat voiced, pushing Relena at arms length to get a good look. Relena laughed.

"Yes I am." she pointed out, as if it was needed.

" You really shouldn't be here." Dorothy uttered to her dear friend who was ready to pop at any moment.

"I know but I wanted to see everyone. I won't be here long though. My feet have already begun to hurt." she smiled. She was so glad to see them. Being away from your best

friends for five months was rather hard, and she wanted so bad for them to be there when to baby was born.

" So how is it. Married life, I mean." Hilde questioned. Relena's face lit up. That's right. She was a married women. The Marchioness of Milbrook. She glanced up at where her husband was and caught him staring at her. He smiled and waved to her. She smiled back, then looked back to her friends.

"Its better than I could have imagined. I love it, probably because I love Heero so much."

Hilde grinned. "That's a relief. " she sighed, but her face was bright. "Because Duo proposed." She held up her hand, and there on her wedding finger sat a huge white diamond.

A loud shriek came from the group of women who were way to absorbed into themselves that they didn't notice the stares that came from around the room. Relena's eyed

widen with surprise.

"What? When? Details, please. I needed details."

"Yeah." added Cat and Dorothy. This was the first time they too were hearing about this.

"It happened two weeks ago. I would have wrote but I wanted to tell everyone in person. It shocked me more than anything. I hadn't realized that he felt the same way about

me until that very moment." Hilde was grinning from ear to ear. Relena was happy for her. Finally her best friend would be as happy as she was.

"Well hurry up with the wedding, and start having kids. My kid is going to need some playmates." Relena stated. Then turned to the girls. "And you hurry and get hitched,

we'll be waiting for you two in the married wagon" This sent the group into a fit of laughter. Then Relena stated.

"Now where's that husband of mine." she searched at where she had seen him last, but he was not there. " He promised to dance with me for making us late. Like he had a

choice. Who else was he going to dance with?"

"No one but you." She heard the familiar voice come suddenly next to her ear, it sent shivers up her spine. His arms wrapped around her to rest on her large belly. Just then

baby kicked, as if it knew it's fathers touch and voice. As it should, because Heero made sure to talk to and touch her stomach every night before going to bed.

"Hello, Heero" They dipped into a small curtsy. Having no problem calling the Next Duke of Yuy by name.

"Ladies," he nodded to them. "Do you mind if steal my wife away for a small moment?"

"Not at all." Hilde answered.

He began to lead Relena away but stopped.

"By the way, congratulations on the engagement. Duo just told me. And I'm guessing that was what all the noise was about." they nodded, smiling to each other.

"Thank you. Now go, Relena can barely stand to be on her feet."

"I tried to stop her." he grinned.

" No you didn't. You were more excited than I was." He pulled her to him, forgetting the other women that stared on.

"That was because I was eager to show everyone the most beautiful women ever and that she was mine. " he rubbed his face in her hair. "All mine." Apparently he didn't care

about the other eyes in the rooms, because he tenderly pressed his lips to hers. And she could have cared less.

* * *

Almost done. We just have to take care of that witch, Victoria. Epilogue is next...


	34. Chapter Thirty Three Epilogue

Chapter Thirty- three

Epilogue

* * *

They stayed a little longer, but only until the soreness of Relena's swollen feet had became unbearable. She had sat in a cozy corner of the ball room next to Cat, who was currently keeping her company. Her friends had been rotating for some time now, even though Relena had insisted that she was having more fun watching them than actually dancing. But they went against her and continued to rotate between them. Her husband had tried to take her home an hour ago, but Relena had refused.

"As long as I'm sitting down I'm fine," she stated to her overly considerate husband, the love of her life and father to her child. She maternally rubbed her huge stomach, grinning.

"Are you sure your not ready to go," Cat asked. Relena sighed. Why did no one believe her when she said she was fine.

"Cat, for the last time. I'm okay. You sound like Heero. Did he put you up to this?" Cat grinned sheepishly. Should have known, Relena thought. Her seat was close to one of many open windows and the cool night breeze felt wonderful against the nape of her neck. She could see her husband across the room, in shallow conversation with one of his mothers friends, glancing at her ever so often. Relena only smiled or waved when ever she caught his gaze. She also saw Victoria, wearing a deep red dress that really complimented her light hair and eyes. She had tried to despise the women, but she just couldn't bring herself too. She sort of understood why she'd had done the things she had done. Relena was quite certain that if she, herself had a single conveying bone in her body she might have done the same, because she loved Heero that much. That was the only common ground she had with the women. But they hadn't crossed paths since that day, and really neither had anything to say to the other. Relena's face beamed when she spotted her other two friends, dodging towards her through the multitude of people. Relena had never before been introduced to so many people before tonight. But she particularly liked the she was now referred to as Relena Milbrook, Marchioness of Milbrook and further Duchess of Yuy. That part she'd never get tried of hearing, for the simple fact that it made her, his. She was his one and only, and she could live with no else. Mistresses and the sort were part of the past where they'd remain till the end of time. The two giggling girls stopped before her.

"What, may I ask is so funny?" Cat asked, taking the words right out of Relena's mouth. Hilde looked at Dorothy and they both fell into a fit of laughter again.

"Show them," Hilde laughed. Dorothy nodded and stretched out her arm. Relena's eyes widen at the large rock on her left hand and fourth finger. She gasped and took Dorothy's hand in hers to get a better view. Cat leaned over Lena's shoulder and gaped, mouth hung open. Relena politely closed it, eyes still glued to the enormous blue diamond.

"When?" She asked.

"Just now, not to long ago." Dorothy beamed. Finally Quatre had pooped the question. Finally they would all get what they deserved: Happiness. Relena felt a dull pain in my abdomen, her hand flying to spot where the little foot inside her had kicked. He or she might just be so excited for their Aunt Dorothy because the lord knew Relena was. There was another kick, this time causing Relena to gasp.

"Oww,"

"Are you okay," Hilde knelt before her. Relena nodded as the pain subsided.

"I'm fine, baby's just really excited. It's happy for you," she grinned up at the long haired friend.

"It's time to get you home." It was then that she noticed how tried she actually was and how much both her back and feet hurt.

"Maybe your right," Relena smiled to Hilde. "Could you get Heero to get our coats." Hilde nodded and rose, slipping back into the crowd. She felt another kick and cringed this time.

"Maybe I should go tell him to hurry it up," Cat stated and before Relena could protest, she was gone. Dorothy slipped into the chair next to me. Lena turned to her, trying to keep her mind off the small pain in her lower back.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. I guess I've just jumped unto the marriage wagon."Dot beamed, both of them laughing at the joke Relena had made earlier. Relena turned to see Hilde and Catherine speaking to Heero, his eyes on her. Relena nodded shyly and smiled. Turning back to Dot, she stated.

"It's a wonderful ride, the best! When you love the other person more than life it self." Her mind raced back to the time she had almost given up, only because she just couldn't live without Heero. She just couldn't exist if he wasn't be her side. She was so glad when he had saved her, that she'd get to live again with him for the rest of her life. She was just as happy when she found out she'd be carrying his child. She had a part of him in her. She rubbed her large hump again, feeling the print of a tiny hand pressed to her skin. She noticed again that Hilde and Cat were zigzagging their way back towards her.

"He says to wait in the foyer, he'll be back soon. It seems they moved all the coats from the main floor library to up stairs." Relena glanced up just to see Heero slipping out the room, then noticed something that made her stomach turn. Victoria was staring after him, like a tiger stares after it's peer. Hadn't she played this game before and lost. What made her think she got a second chance. It wasn't until Relena saw her excuse herself and follow after him that made her really cringed.. By that time, everyone's eyes had already followed hers to the same scene she had seen.

"That little whor…" Relena had to stop Cat in mid-sentence. She was fuming more than she was.

"What do you want to do." Hilde questioned. Relena eyed the entry that Victoria had just followed her husband out of.

"Let me handle this." She stood and slipped out of her shoes. The cool marble under her feet actually felt refreshing. She was going to let her know her place, even it she had to beat it into her.

* * *

Heero skipped up the stairs two by two, eager to get their coats and get home. Once there, he looked forward to a nice warm bath with his overly beautiful and pregnant wife. His lips curled up into a wicked sort of grin. He opened the first door he had come too. It was only a bedroom. Closing it, he sighed peering down the long hall way. Where had all these doors come from, and where was the damn library. He had searched for all of two minutes before he opened the fifth door. The light was low, candle light, but it cast the shadows of the mountain of coat on the wall.

"Ah ha," he said closing the door lightly behind him. Now to find his things. His coat wasn't hard to find. Well he was sure it was his. There were so many like it and in the low light he couldn't tell if it was blue or black as his had been. Whatever, he thought. A coat was a coat. The real task would be finding his wife's fur throw over. He searched around throwing piles of fur and fleece to the other side of the room.

"I thought you'd be here." Heero spun around. There stood Victoria against the closed door. He hadn't even heard her come in. He frowned.

"What are you doing here," He didn't feel comfortable with being alone with her, not that it mattered. There was only one woman for him and she waited down stairs with his child. But she stepped forward into the low light. Her dress was cut rather low and he kept his eyes pinned with hers.

"I've come to apologize. I would have tried to talk to the new Mrs. Milbrook, but she would not receive me,"

"And with good reason," He stated turning back to the pile of coats. His face lit up when he pulled a white fur coat out from mound. He frowned again. It wasn't hers, and unlike him, she'd care if the coat was hers or not.

"Heero," He spun around at his name. Victoria stood way too close. **Way** too close.

"What is it Victoria," She grinned. Heero heard a low voice out side the door, just as Victoria threw her lips on his, her arms around him. It was at that moment the door swung open. Heero tore his lips away and looked to the door. In it stood his wife, breathtaking and furious. He pushed Victoria from him and stepped to his wife, but thought against. Her whole demeanor screamed angry. And her hair flutter as a breeze blew through the open window.

"Relena, it's not what it looks like," he began but he trailed off. His wife wasn't even looking at him, instead her eyes were planted on the women beside him.

"You…" Relena snarled. Something Heero wasn't even sure she was capable of. Victoria jumped at his side. He simple stared at his wife as she crossed the room, as fast as any nine month pregnant women could.

"Relena," He started again, but was silenced when she reared back her right arm back then sent Victoria flying into the pile of coats behind her, her legs over her head when she landed. The room filled with gasp and Heero noticed the small crowd of his friends and hers that had accompanied Relena up the stairs. But Heero eyes were planted on the woman before him. His wife. And with the low light and gracefully features, she looked like a sun goddess. His very own Sun goddess and with her he'd never have a dark day again.

"I love you," They were the only words that could describe how he felt about the gorgeous and fiery woman he had married. She turned to him, Victoria completely forgotten. She rushed into his arms and kissed him hungrily. She'd wash that vulgar taste from his mouth, but I sharp pain in her stomach made her gasp back. She bent over slightly, her hand to her stomach. Relena stared down at her feet had stood in pool of liquid. She looked up into Heero's eyes.

"I think it's time." But instead of Relena's, Heero's knees gave way. Relena rolled her eyes at her husband who seemed to go into more shock than she did before another wave of pain washed over her. Heero caught himself, but his feet were frozen. It was time. He stared at his wife before blinking back to reality. Everything had broken apart and everyone scattered, running around franticly looking for something to help. The only one that had head about her was the women in pain. She sighed, she had a feeling was going to happen. She put both of her pinky's in between he lips and blew. The whistle was loud like a bell chiming in their ears. Everyone halted and turned to her.

"Calm down everyone. Just do as I tell you and everything will be okay." Everyone nodded.

"Okay, Trowa go fetch the doctor. Bring him to the house." Trowa nodded, then flew out of the room. She then turned to Dorothy and Catherine.

"Go and get our parents. They wouldn't want to miss this," They too drifted out the room.

"Hilde, come help me to the carriage," Hilde was already at her side, leading her toward the door. Relena then turned to Duo and smiled.

"And Duo would you bring my husband along, I doubt he's want to miss the birth of his own child."

Duo nodded and took Heero shoulders and lead him after them.

"Come on buddy," Leading Heero was like leading a blind Zombie. They rode in Duo's couch to give Relena some room to breathe. Staring blankly ahead, Heero droned.

"Were really having a baby,"

"Yes, Heero you're going to be a father."

" A father!" He slapped his forehead and leaned back. It had never been as much of a reality as it had been at this moment.

* * *

Relena's POV

* * *

They had changed me into a thin night dress, something that was light and airy. I was glad because I was so hot, beads of sweat piled up on my forehead. Hilde dabbed my head ever so often with a cool cloth. I breathed deeply, in and out, in and out again. I tried not to think about the pain that I felt throughout my entire body. I heard the door open and a long breathe from my mother who had been pacing next to my bed since we had arrived. I was laying in my bed, the very one I lay next to Heero every night.

"Finally, the doctors here." My mother turned to me, telling me everything was going to okay. Just then a pain shot up my spine like no other. I couldn't control myself not to scream. I panted and again Hilde dabbed my forehead. It helped a little, but the pain never subsided. I hadn't even noticed the doctor had sat between my legs.

"Yes, it's almost time." he voiced. I didn't even bother to look up. "Now," he explained. "When you feel some pain I want to push with your abdominal and push the baby out. Hold it for ten seconds." I nodded. Then the pain came again and I couldn't help but curl forward and push with all my might. I held unto to Hilde's hand and was quite sure it was broken as a continued to push. I was finally able to relax back unto the plush pillows, but the pain was still there. I panted again, my mind wondering for a moment.

"Where's Heero," I asked breathless. " I need him. Get him for me."

"But Relena," she pleaded. Another wave of pain waved over and curl forward again, this time a yell slipped up my throat.

"GET HIM NOW!"

She rushed from the room, returning only a moment later with Heero. I needed him here with me. I immediately reached out towards him. He took my hand.

"You look so beautiful," I almost laughed because I knew I looked the exact opposite.

"Okay now," the doctor instructed. And I pushed again with all my might.

"Okay we have a head." the doctor claimed. This gave me the last of the strength I needed to give it one more try. I sighed back into the pillow, when I heard the loud screams of my baby. I looked up at Heero. Our baby. He kissed me briefly.

"It's a boy," we both sighed as Hilde announced the gender of our new baby boy. I felt the need to hold him. I had carried him around for so long. Now I'd get to see him face to face. But before I could even muster up enough energy to ask another wave of pain washed over me, and I began to push again.

"What's this, another one." the doctor stated surprised. There was something else in there and I had to get it out. I pushed again, giving it all a had. Again I heard another loud yelp of a baby cry.

"It's a girl," I breathed again. I didn't only have one baby, I had two. I closed my eyes. I was so tired.

"You did it. I love you so much." I could feel and hear him but mind slowly began to slip away. All the sounds in the room began to disappear and I tried to scream but I couldn't move any part of me. Everything went black and I had cooled down drastically. I felt fuzzy from my head to my toes. Again I tried to speak, but again nothing. I was suddenly floating, drifting into my self. I was alone, in the dark. But I don't want to be alone, I screamed. I want to see my babies. I want to see Heero. But nothing happened. And for a moment I thought I was died .After all I couldn't even feel the pulse of my heart or hear my lungs fill with air.

I had died.

But I didn't want to die. I wanted to live. To live to see my kids grow up. I wanted to grow old. I wanted Heero. I couldn't live without him, and he was still there. It was then the faint beating sound began to hum in my ears and my lungs filled once again. And slowly the voices began to be heard again.

"Relena," It wasn't more than a whisper, but I heard the desperation in the voice.

"Relena, wake up." I heard it again. So familiar to me.

"Please," It pleaded. "Don't leave me."

"Heero," I whispered, hoping I had enough strength to be heard.

"No, No, Please come back." I tried again, louder this time, desperate to have him hear me.

"Heero!" My eyes snapped open instantly drawn to dark blue orbs that peered down into my very soul.

"Relena," he flooded me with kisses, from my forehead to my lips. "Your alive," He pulled me to his chest. "I thought I had lost you." I felt a wetness on my face and I realized I was crying. With as much energy I could muster I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

"You are my life,"

* * *

"Heero," I called out. The door to the twins was open and I heard the soft giggles of our children and lower voice that could only belong to there father. I peeked around the door and grrined as I stared at my husband and children.

"Are were do you think you're going," My husband stood on Aidin's bed, a small wooden sword in his hand and an old eye patch across his face. they were playing Pirates again. Our five year old children had much rather play than have you read them a bed time story. I leaned against the door frame.

"Give us back our teasure," Little Leera commanded. Like her brother she had my light colored hair that trickled down her back, but they carried their fathers deep sea blue eyes. I saw him in them more and more everyday.

"Get him," Aidin screamed and they both charged there father. He fell over as they tickled him. I laughed from my place in the doorway. If we didn't leave now, we'd never get out of the house. Heero had turned out to be a natural at being a father. He loved them and had insisted that we raise them. No nurse or nanny. He didn't like the idea of them knowing anyone more than there parents. I felt the same way. Many didn't understand how we kept up with the amount of energy they had, but they also didn't understand the amount of love we had for them. For each other. We valued our time with them and loved them more and more every day. But I had to break up this party. If not now, then it was never.

"Okay, that's enough. It's time for bed." I stated moving into the room.

"Aw, do we have too." the biggest kid pleaded.

"Yes Heero. You don't want to late to your own mothers Summer Gala. And really, sometimes I wonder if I have two children or three." I grinned down at him.

"But do we have to go to bed, can't we stay up till you get home."Leera asked, her blue eyes large like puppy dogs.

"No, your mothers right. It's time for bed." They shuffled off to their beds and climbed in. I helped Heero into his waist coat and moved to Leera's bed side.

"You look so pretty mommy," I sat on the edge of her bed in my light cream ball gown. "Thank you,"

"Blah, dresses are ugly," Aidin voiced from across the room.

"Nothings ugly on your mother. And just wait till you get older, you'll be more than willing to take off a dress or two,"

"Heero, do not teach our children your old habits," I scolded.

"Old?" he eyed me. I blushed and I kissed Leera then moved and kissed Aidin's forehead.

"Good night,"

"Good night," they repeated in perfect unison. I turned off the lantern and followed my husband out into the hallway.

He grabbed me around the waist as soon as I closed the door.

"Heero what are you doing. Were going to be late."

"We could just not got." he kissed my neck, my body already responding to his touch. "I could just show you a couple of my old habits." his blue eyes shining devilishly in the low light of the hallway. He kissed me long and passionatly before he pulled away.

"But we should really get going," he stepped away. I pulled him back into another kiss, and grinned.

"Oh no, not until you finish what you've started."

* * *

I can't believe it's over. I really hope you've enjoyed as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Sorry it took so long, I'm currently typing another story for Twilight called Starlight. It's a continuation of Breaking Dawn as if there was a fifth book. REad it, if you've read the Twilight saga. Read and Review... Thanks!!


	35. Just a NOTE from the author READ!

A/N: Okay so I was extremely surprised that so many people liked A wager on Love. So I think I might write a sequel. I even have a cute, romantic sorta twisted plot to write it too. So that's what I have, though I might not get started on it right away because I'm currently enrolled in school and trying to the finish my very long twilight FF, named Starlight. It's very good and takes up most of my free time, trying to put out a chapter every week. I have over twenty chapters done, about seven-ten pages from each some as long a fifteen. It's the editing part that takes the longest.

Since a Wager on Love I have considered writing for real taking it more seriously, correcting errors and such. I have even started an original piece of work, that is not FF, though it's fictional. Any ways I have so many ideas, for stories, but I'm trying to work on one at a time because I've come to find that if I work on to many I forget about some and never finish them. I don't like not finishing them so yeah… I'll try to finish Starlight, which you should read if you've read all the twilight books, and if not it's still great, just ask questions and I can fill you in. But yeah that's what I'm thinking about doing. I really want to post my own work but I want my readers to read it, so when I get that going I'll let you know. It's called A Prince's Maid. It's so cute…. Well that's enough of me.

Thanks to all the people that read A Wager on Love and a special thanks to all of you that took time out to review. You're awesome. I love you guys. Thanks Again.

BabyShadow


	36. Another Note from the Author

Okay I have currently been racing to finish up my Twilight FF, so I can continue A Wager on Love. But while I've been doing that I've begun to finalize the plot outline to the sequel. I haven't found the perfect title yet but as I move forward with this, it should pop up somewhere. I'm toying with a few and the best one is posted below. I've never had this much trouble finding a title before so it's kind of mind-boggling. Anyways I'm writing this note, so that I can give you a little sneak peek into the sequel. This is just the summary and it may or may not change between now and it's postings so don't be to disappointed if it does. Okay well, here goes.

* * *

Lost and Found

Summary: Things for the Duke and Duchess has never been better, but when Relena receives a letter from her mother about her failing health, Relena ventures to the country alone leaving her beloved husband and children behind. After spending two weeks away from her family, Relena can't bare it anymore and returns home a week early to surprise them, though she never makes it. Heero on the other hand has no idea that his wife has gone missing?

* * *

If you have any better ideas that would fit the summary, please let me know via e-mail or review. Thanks a lot for all the support.


	37. Good New Sequel is POSTED!

Hey everyone, Good News, I have finally posted the first chapter to the sequel of A Wager of Love. It's called This Kind of Love, and it's going really well. I'm typing ahead so that I can update faster, and all so my writing has gotten much, much better and so you'll see when you read it. The title is kind of lame but it goes with the story so… that's why I choose it. Well I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
